Oh, my love
by tete-nirinto
Summary: cuando la muerte corta lazos, solo queda volver a crearlos... una historia con una tragedia, con emociones y amores de por medio. con un reencuentro y la vida de nuestros dos protagonistas moldeadas de nuevo... porque si eres un estorbo, solo te queda desaparecer y renacer.
1. Chapter 1

No sé qué pensar, no sé qué hacer…no sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Por qué tengo la mente en blanco?, ¿Qué es lo que paso?... ¿acaso yo no venia conversando? Si, venia conversando, pero… ¿con quién?

Logro enfocar mi vista y distingo el despejado cielo azul. Que buen clima hay, pero no siento ni el calor del sol, ni la dulce brisa del viento… dulce brisa…dulce… ¿dulce?... Kyoko.

Siento el pasto contra mi espalda y me levanto, como puedo, para mirar a mí alrededor. Tengo una punzada en la frente y un fuerte dolor en la nuca. Mis músculos responden torpemente y no veo todo de forma clara; me atrevería a decir que veo en sepia. No lo entiendo, ¿Dónde está Kyoko?

Miro a mi alrededor y la veo apoyada, de espaldas a mí, contra un árbol. Kyoko está allí, apoyada contra el tronco, como si de apreciar la naturaleza se hubiera tratado.

Siento una punzada de alivio al ver su cabello naranja y su cuerpo tan frágil. Me acerco y me arrodillo a su lado tocando, suavemente, su hombro. Ella está con los ojos cerrados… mientras se abrasa a si misma. –Kyoko…- logro pronunciar antes de que mi mente se despeje un poco.

Aun sigo aturdido, el golpe ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberme matado, pero por alguna extraña razón no fue así.

Abrazo a Kyoko y ella abre los ojos, como si me quisiera decir lo que siente. Es horrible, todo está mal. Ella respira entre cortado, tienes los ojos llorosos y parece entender todo mejor que yo. Su piel esta helada y tiene leves temblores que percibo al segundo después. –Tranquila…respira…- logro decir. Mi voz sale ronca y un agudo dolor se aloja a la altura de mis costillas, seguido por unas punzadas en mi pierna izquierda.

Sangre… ahora veo que estamos cubiertos de tierra y sangre. – Kyoko, respira…no te duermas…respira…- digo como un mantra mientras acaricio su rostro manchado por un espeso liquido rojo. Sangre.

Ella me mira y da un corto respiro que le desfigura el rostro. Sufre y me muestra lo que está sintiendo. Sus temblores aumentan y sus labios están morados. ¿Desde hace cuanto rato estamos así? No lo se, pero tiene que ser, ya, muchas horas. – Dime algo…- le pido en un susurro mientras la sostengo protectoramente entre mis brazos. No quiero que se fije en lo que nos ataca, en lo que nos hace sufrir… solo quiero poder ayudarla y que su sufrimiento disminuya.

Luego de tres cuartos de hora, siento que mi mente se despeja. Miro a Kyoko y ella parece estar a punto de darse por vencido. –Kyoko…- susurro y ella ya no responde a mí llamando. –No te duermas…- agrego y ella simplemente empieza, poco a poco, a cerrar los ojos. -¡no te duermas!, respira… háblame… cuéntame algo lindo…- le pido y la muevo suavemente entre mis brazos para que empiece a entrar en calor. Sus temblores no han disminuido y aun no tenemos ayuda…

¡Ayuda!... eso es. Mi mente se despeja de golpe y sé que estamos mal, no entiendo que ocurrió, pero necesitamos ayuda. Miro a Kyoko y ella ya ha cerrado los ojos – ¡Kyoko!- gimo sintiendo una punzada de dolor a la altura de mis costillas. Tengo algo clavado, pero no me detiene y sigo llamándola por su nombre para que no se duerma. – ¡por favor! Despierta… no te duermas… Kyoko, no te duermas… tienes que respirar, tienes que pestañear…

La tengo entre mis brazos mientras la acuno para calmar sus temblores. Ella es frágil, es dulce y no quiero que cierre los ojos. –piensa en algo lindo, en algo cálido… piensa en las canciones que cantamos juntos, en las veces que jugamos entre los árboles o las dulces tartas que tanto te gustan…- me cuesta respirar y me duele, pero me duele mucho mas ver cómo está a punto de darse por vencida.

Por favor Kyoko.

Ella toma un poco de aire. –oh, my lov…- susurra, como si intentase cantar… la letra de la canción que escuchamos juntos hace un par de horas. –oh, my love… my darling… I've hungered for you touch…- cante y le saque una sonrisa antes de que cerrara sus lindos ojos. –¡Kyoko!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La brisa tibia, el cálido calor que desprende el cuerpo de Ren y su dulce aroma… me siento protegida, querida y feliz. Es lo único que necesito para dejar a un lado el dolor que se impregnaba en mi piel hasta hace unos segundo atrás.

Los recuerdos, las voces y los sentimientos se alojan en mi mente… puedo recordar y vivirlos nuevamente… los siento a flor de piel. Ahora no estoy, en medio de un bosque, entre los brazos del hombre al que amo. No, ahora estoy bien, viviendo los mejores días que me han tocado. 3 días de descanso con Ren a las islas del sur.

Los mejores 3 días de mi vida…


	2. Chapter 2

El monitoreo constante de los dispositivos, las maquinarias y las luces brillantes se hacen presentes en mi habitación. Me duele la cabeza y lo único que quiero es escuchar la voz de alguien, pero no puedo; tengo los oídos tapados. En momentos como estos me gustaría leer los labios, sería bastante útil.

¿Perdí mis recuerdos? No lo sé. Solo tengo en mente a la chica del cabello naranjo; Kyoko. Quiero saber donde esta, porque no está aquí. Ella debería estar entre mis brazos…ella me necesita.

Intento moverme, pero mi cuerpo no responde. No puedo hacer nada. Sé que estoy en un hospital. Sé que estoy conectado a una cantidad impresionante de maquinas, pero no siento nada. ¿Será que estoy sedado? ¿Es eso?

Todo se vuelve negro y nuevamente recobro el enfoque de las cosas y veo que estoy solo en la habitación. Es como si me mostraran trozos de películas. De seguro que es mi conciencia, va y viene a su antojo.

Todo se vuelve a ver negro, esta vez dura más que antes y cuando la luz blanca me ciega, veo que a mi lado esta Kotonami-san. Ella parece observarme como si estuviera haciendo una investigación a mi cuerpo. Parece que realmente estoy mal porque, luego de mirarme con detención, sus ojos se humedecieron y dio un respiro profundo antes de salir de mi habitación.

No quiero esto, no quiero que sientan lastima de mi… solo quiero poder escuchar…

…

Supongo que han pasado horas desde que estoy en esta habitación. No sé qué día es ni que sucede, pero sé que he dormido un rato. Estaba cansado y mis ojos se cerraron sin que yo lo quisiera.

Sigo anestesiado y no me puedo mover, pero ahora si puedo oír. Desde que desperté, escucho el interminable "bip" de las maquinas, las pisadas de las enfermeras y las personas que están fuera de mi habitación.

Cuando intento pensar en que fue lo que paso, no puedo recordarlo. Hay algo que me impide recordarlo. Quiero a Kyoko y quiero saber qué es lo que ha pasado, tengo el sentimiento de que ella no está bien, tengo la sensación de que ella es la que está al otro lado de la pared; en la otra habitación, y a la que tienen conectada, al igual que mi, a otro montón de maquinas. Me siento responsable y no se si ella me quera ver, pero necesito saber que está bien.

La extraño

Ahora se que han pasado días de esto, porque extraño a Kyoko…

…

A pasado un rato y entra una enfermera. Me sonríe y se sonroja levemente. Quisiera sonreírle pero no puedo moverme. Intento hablar pero mi boca no responde y no puedo emitir ruido alguno. –no te preocupes, está bien Tsuruga-san. No puedes hablar y lose. Lo anestesiaron hasta la medula.- sus palabras me golpean los oídos como si se tratara de piedras. Me había acostumbrado al silencio. Pestañeo un par de veces reaccionando ante lo que acabo de escuchar y ella entiende lo que me sucede.

La veo ir hasta un rincón y tomar una silla para luego acercarla a mi cama y sentarse junto a mí. –Ahora, quiero hablar un poco, esto es parte del procedimiento medico, pero también podemos hablar de otras cosas como si fuéramos amigos, ¿vale?- pregunta y no sé cómo contestarle. Me parece bien, más que bien, así podre saber de Kyoko y muchas cosas más.

Ella se ríe suavemente y toma una tablilla que estaba sobre una mesa a mi lado. –primero, dejemos claro que un "si" serán dos pestañeos y un "no" será uno solo.- ella me mira y pestañeo dos veces.- ¿entendido?- pregunte y pestañeo dos veces. Ella sonríe alegre de que nos estemos entendiendo. – bien, primero quiero saber, te acuerdas quien eres, de tu nombres y de tu familia?- pestañeo dos veces. – qué alivio… veraz, es complicado. Lo más probables es que esto no lo sepas, pero tuviste un accidente y terminaste muy lesionado. En un principio no reaccionabas ante las estimulaciones y los médicos debieron anestesiarte completamente para trabajar más a fondo. Pasaste cuatro veces por el pabellón; la primera fue…. ¿está bien que te cuente esto?- pregunto y entendí que ya nos habíamos salido de la conversación medica y ahora conversábamos como si fuéramos dos conocidos poniéndose al día en sus vida. Pestañe dos veces. –bien. La prime fue porque debían devolverte a la vida, la segunda fue después de que te pasaran por los scanner. Creo que… perdón, no lo creo; las tenias… tenias un par de costillas rotas pero ningún pulmón perforado, para tu suerte. La tercera vez fue hace 7 días, tenían que dejarte descansar, mínimo, 32 horas entre cada intervención. Allí trabajaron con un par de ligamentos y músculos en tu pierna izquierda.

La enfermera suspiro y me froto un brazo que estaba descubierto por la sabana. – es difícil, lose, pero tú puedes… has estado aquí catorce días y recién eres capaz de oír. Es algo positivo, estas evolucionando bien a los tratamientos. Cuando llegaste, todas creímos morir contigo. Ósea, eres Tsuruga Ren, el gran actor y nuestro ídolo. Imagínate como estábamos, pero siempre debemos tener el profesionalismo por delante y trabajar como se debe.- pestañe dos veces y ella me sonrió. –mi nombre es So Yeon. Soy de corea y, desde 14 días atrás, soy tu enfermera. Vengo aquí cada una hora para chequear tu estado de salud, revisar el funcionamiento de los monitores y corroborar las vías intravenosas.

Me queda mirando, como si intentara deducir lo que pienso y solo puedo pensar que lo dicho por ella, me suena a un cuento. Tiene que ser verdad y le creo, pero lo siento tan lejos de mi… es como un cuento, definitivamente no le veo otra explicación. So Yeon es coreana y lo veo en sus facciones, parece ser joven y estoy seguro de ello, ya que es muy chispeante, pero su actitud es como la de una adolecente. Tal vez por eso se a tomado tanta confianza con migo. Para mi es extraño que esto pase, pero no me desagrada. Le estoy agradecido ya que…extrañaba hablar con alguien o, al menos, saber que me entienden…

Ella comenzó a hacer su labor con la indumentaria clínica. Me parece una buena chica y siento, que seremos buenos amigos…porque según lo que ella me dijo, tengo para rato en este hospital. ¿Será un hospital o una clínica?, ¿Quiénes sabrán de mi estado? … ¿Qué habrá pasado con Kyoko?

Ella termino de revisar todo y, frente a la puerta, me mira intentando leer mi cara inexpresiva. – quieres saber cómo está la señorita Mogami Kyoko, ¿cierto?- pregunto sorprendiéndome. Esta chica realmente es buena analizando las situaciones o tal vez lo vio en mis ojos, no lo sé. Pero si es así, creo que comenzare a creer en esa frase; "lo vi en tus ojos". – ¿Se conocen?- me pregunto y no sé que responder. Creí que ella me diría como esta Kyoko, no que se dedicaría a preguntarme cosas de mi vida con Kyoko.

Luego de unos segundos recordé que, si quería una respuesta, debía pestañear remarcada mente y lo hice. Pestañe dos veces. Ella respiro hondo y aferro la tabla con mi ficha a su estomago. Pensó unos segundos y sonrió. – entonces si se conocen… y quieres saber de ella. ¿Vuelvo a estar en lo cierto?- pregunta y yo pestañeo dos veces.

Quiero saber de Kyoko


	3. Chapter 3

(antes del accidente, cuando kyoko y ren recién habían partido a sus vacaciones de tres días)

Yashiro estaba acomodado en el sofá de su departamento, viendo calmadamente un programa de variedades ya que no tenía mucho trabajo que realizar. Ren se había tomado unos días de vacaciones y eso disminuía, considerablemente, su trabajo. Además, había que sumar el hecho de que Ren se había llevado a Mogami-san y aquello lo dejaba sin tareas o funciones como manager que realizar. Realmente aprovecharía esos tres días al máximo.

Sinceramente se dedicaría a perder el tiempo frente a la televisión. – ¡Pero qué…!- exclamo al ver que esta se apagaba sola. Miró hacia un costado y vio a Kanae con un par de tijeras en las manos, las que luego enterró fuertemente en la mesita que había junto al enchufe. – Toma tu aparatito infernal y aprovecha de llamar a un corredor de propiedades….- dijo frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole su teléfono móvil. –¡Estoy harta!- grito y salió del living para luego entrar a su habitación y dar un fuerte portazo que se escucho en todo el edificio.

Yashiro logro atajar el móvil y se quedo un par de minutos observando la mesita de las revistas y el enchufe que ahora estaba separado del cable de energía. Kanae estaba nuevamente molesta y el la entendía. Hace un par de semanas que su cambio de humor hormonal se estaba haciendo presente y la hacía comportarse de maneras muy violentas o muy amorosas.

Desbloqueo la pantalla de su móvil y vio que tenia 32 llamadas perdidas. Ahora entendía porque Kanae estaba tan molesta como para echarlo de la casa. La chica había entrado al living usando una bata mal abrochada, su cabello revuelto y una ropa interior muy seductora. Aun así, aquello no importaba mucho ya que, Yashiro, solo pudo prestar atención a las horribles ojeras que la mujer tenía bajo sus ojos. Kanae realmente no había dormido en noches y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Tal vez no era mala idea salir de casa por un par de horas, de todas formas, a pesar de que quería pasar todo su tiempo junto a Kanae, ya había tenido más que suficiente con las ocho horas nocturnas de amor que habían tenido en la noche. Al fin y al cabo, Yashiro era el responsable, más que las hormonas, de que la chica no durmiera sus ocho horas continuas como cualquier persona normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kanae entro a la habitación y se recostó sobre la cama haciéndose un ovillo. No sabía porque había actuado así, pero le molestaba el ruido del celular y Yukihito era el responsable. Últimamente todo era su culpa. No quería pensar así, pero cada cosa que él hacía, a ella le molestaba.

Ahora se sentía indispuesta, enferma y cansada. No quería más guerra. Quería dormir y dejar de sentir su estomago revuelto. Llevaba semanas sintiéndose así y aun no visitaba al médico, pero sabía que la causa de aquello era la falta de sueño y sus largos horarios de trabajo.

Tal vez debería tomarse unos días de vacaciones, como le dijo Kyoko, e irse de vacaciones a las montañas o a la playa. Podría ir con su amiga, ya que la idea había sido de ella. Así se distraería y se recompondría del todo.

Se giro pensando en la buena idea de tomarse unas vacaciones. Seria genial poder ir con Kyoko a las montañas a acampar, sería como una pijamada de una semana y no tendrían mayores preocupaciones.

Kanae odiaba sentirse así, pero estaba muy preocupada. Desconocía el motivo, pero esa sensación que no la dejaba sola estaba empezando a costarle horas de sueño. –Tal vez estoy loca…- susurro mientras se abrasaba a si misma. A veces se sentía tan sola y, ahora, por alguna extraña razón, se sentía aun más sola. Sentía que estaba perdiendo algo, se sentía triste y solo quería llorar. Esto era culpa de las hormonas, de seguro que eso era.

Yashiro entro suavemente a la habitación intentando no hacer mucho ruido ya que suponía que su amada estaba durmiendo. Sonrió al verla echa un ovillo y se acerco para taparla. Se acomodo a su lado y la abraso para dormir a su lado. Amaba aquello. Amaba a esa mujer y amaba dormir en su compañía.

También amaba sus cambios de humor, de alguna manera, le parecía tierno y le divertían bastante.

Tiriririri tirirí tiririri tirirí…..BRUUUUUMMPPP…tiririri tirirí. – ¡mierda Yashiro! ¡Apaga esa cosa!...- grito Kanae asustada, saliendo de sus pensamientos por la canción del celular, y saltando de la cama para mirarlo con rabia.

Yashiro, molesto por haber arruinado el momento, tomo su celular levantándose de la cama y corto la llamada sin ver quien marcaba. Miro a Kanae y dejo caer su móvil sobre el velador. La chica tenía los ojos hinchados y las mejillas mojadas. El hombre cambio su expresión y se preocupo por la chica. – Kanae…- susurro y esta intento mantener su expresión, pero no pudo, ya que Yashiro se acerco a ella y la abraso. – Tranquila…pequeña.- le susurro mientras sobaba su espalda.

Se sentó en la cama sin soltarla a ella y la sentó sobre sus piernas mientras la mimaba. Últimamente era para lo único que servía. Mimar y consolar a su mujer.

Kanae se dejo abrasar y querer, pesando que así se iría aquel sentimiento al igual que otras veces, pero no; esta vez perduro por mucho más tiempo.

Yashiro había estado pensando en pedirle a Kanae que fuera, con él, hasta un centro médico para ver si tenía algún tipo de enfermedad. Se estaba preocupando e incluso ya se había hecho la idea de que la chica estaba embarazada. Podía ser. El embarazo era una posibilidad y no debía descartarla ya que Kanae presentaba todo los síntomas; mareos, distorsión de las horas de sueño, euforia maniaca y depresión… cosas como esas no podía dejarlas pasar.

Luego de una media hora, la chica seguía llorando abrasada de él, pero ahora estaban tendidos en la cama mientras Yashiro pensaba seriamente en cómo darle la noticia. Acababa de descubrir que las posibilidades de que Kanae estuviera embarazada eran novecientos noventa y nueve de mil. –amor...- susurro y la chica gimoteo un "que". – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo y la chica, frunciendo el ceño, dijo "ya lo estas haciendo". –veras… ¿en las mañanas te sientes bien?. Me refiero a si no amanecerás con vómitos, ¿o si?.- pregunto y Kanae se apoyo en su brazo para mirarlo. Se sentó y se quedo mirando al hombre que ahora, imitándola, se había sentado en la cama.

Posiblemente estaba embarazada. Lo sabía, ese sentimiento… era eso. Ella ya lo sabía, pero no quería creerlo y menos decírselo a Yashiro... aunque ahora el lo había descubierto solito. Aun así, no se había hecho nada para asegurarlo al cien por ciento. - …no…- musito Kanae y Yashiro la miro con una ceja alzada, incrédulo.

Kanae no quería aceptar que había cometido un error con las pastillas anticonceptivas y se había descuidado. Le costaba creer que se había equivocado en algo tan sencillo, pero no podía negarlo y menos ahora que Yashiro ya había lanzado la piedra de la verdad sin esconder la mano. – segura…- musito reafirmando su primera respuesta.

A pesar de querer esconder su error, no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas por la emoción de que alguien más le reconociera que si estaba embarazada. Era realmente algo que no se esperaba y aun así, la hacía muy feliz… solo quería contarle a su amiga la buena noticia.


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de que Kanae negó estar embarazada, simplemente se puso a llorar y me dedique a abrasarla mientras nos acurrucábamos bajo las tapas de la cama.

Pasaron horas hasta que mi chica al fin se quedo dormida. -…se que puede ser algo egoísta, pero a mí me gustaría tener un bebe del cual cuidar…seriamos una linda familia, de eso estoy seguro. Creo que ya es hora de formar algo más estable duradero, algo así como; que deje una leyenda o un legado… una familia. Eso sería estupendo… yo jugaría con el pequeño o la pequeña… no, di es mujer será más difícil. No puede ser mujer. Después tendré que andar espantando a sus novios, porque no permitiría que nadie tocara a mi princesita… dios… no suena tan fácil como me lo imagino, pero sería bueno formar una familia.- suspiro y me levanto de la cama

¿Mi princesita se atrevería a desobedecerme? ¿Seria capaz de salir con algún chico a mi espalda?

No. Eso no puede pasar. ¡No lo voy a permitir! Ese crio tendrá que ser el mismísimo mesías como para que, yo, RECIEN piense en dejarlo salir con mi hija. ¡NO, NI ESO!...recién pensaría en si es adecuado para recordarlo y ver si en treinta años mas….

Ya estaba en la cocina cuando sonó mi celular y conteste. Era Ren, a buena hora. Tome mi vaso de leche y salí hacia el balcón para no molestar a Kanae.

- Ren!...- exclamo alegre y él me interrumpe, pero yo sigo hablando. – ¿Como les va en su nidito de amor?- agrego en un tono coqueto, se que se va a molestar; pero me gusta hacerlo reacionar.

- Yashiro, por favor…no es momento para eso.- me dice en un tono serio.

- ¿Que pasa, ocurre algo?- pregunto empezándome a asustar.

- no, ósea si. Quiero saber si mi madre te ha llamado.- me pregunto y recién recuerdo las numerosas llamadas pérdidas que tengo.

- es lo más probable…- digo y Ren suelta una pequeña risita. Ahí es cuando se que Kyoko está a su lado

- ah… bien. Entones procura contestarle y decirle que estoy en mi departamento… que iré a buscarla a la casa del presidente apenas pueda.- dice y sonrió de lado. La madre de Ren es muy posesiva como su bebe…tal vez debería pedirle concejos a ella. - ¿…Yashiro?- pregunta Ren y sé que me he metido, nuevamente, en la idea de que seré padre. – ¿te ocurre algo? Estas menos… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿aterrador?- ¿qué es lo que Ren quería decir con esas palabras?, simplemente estoy pensando…. Y sería buena idea comentárselo a él. De seguro que me puede ayudar en esto.

- Ren… estoy embarazado.- dije y Ren soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que tuve que alejarme el móvil de la oreja. – ¡no te rías, actor de cuarta! Es verdad….

- Yashiro…amigo…tú no estás embarazado. Son las chicas las que se embarazan, no los hombres…- intenta explicar y razono de que esa frase tuvo que haber sonado realmente mal. – serás padre. Felicitaciones…- su voz se aleja del auricular y pienso en llamarlo, pero me guardo mis palabras porque escucho que le dice algo a Kyoko… luego algo cae fuertemente y la chica le dice que no lo va a permitir. Si fuera por ella volvería ahora mismo a Tokio… ¿será que están peleando?

- Ren?- pregunto al fin. Saliendo de mi sorpresa. ¿De verdad están peleando?

- …disculpa Yashiro…- dice y luego se escucha que tapa el auricular con la mano, pero de todas maneras se escucha un "diablos… ¡Kyoko no!". Luego de unos segundos vuelvo a escuchar a Ren. –ahora si… sabes, la noticia es una buena noticia. Estoy muy feliz por ti y por mi; ahora seré tío.- dice y suelto una carcajada. – conmigo a tu lado, no te preocupes por los chicos… no tendrán futuro al lado de nuestra princesita.- dice en un tono tenebroso y suelto una carcajada.

- es lo mismo que estaba pensando hace unos segundo…- comento y el parece que suspira.- ¿todo va bien por allí?- pregunto y el asiente con un "hmp". – es solo que ahora Kyoko anda un poco…fuera de sí… pero no te preocupes, no podríamos estar mejor que ahora. –añade y luego se oye un portazo. – Te llamo luego.- dice y corta

¿Realmente están bien? Porque parece que no. Kyoko no es una chica agresiva, pero el portazo y lo que se cayó fuerte al piso…suponiendo que golpeo a Ren y este cayó como un saco de papas… me sorprende que Kyoko tenga esa fuerza. De todas maneras, Ren se lo tenía BIEN merecido. ¡Así se hace Kyoko-chan!

…

-¿Yukihito?- pregunta Kanae entrando al balcón. Tenía el cabello peinado y ya no tenía esas feas ojeras. Ahora si podía fijarme en lo que estaba vistiendo debajo de esa bata. -¿¡porque?!- exclamo luego de bajar mi mirada hasta su cuerpo.

- porque, ¿Qué?- dice bufando mientras se sienta a mi lado.

- porque estas usando esa monstruosidad… ¡esa cosa tan fea!- exclamo y ella sonríe mientras se acurruca contra mi brazo. –cariño…enserio, dime. ¿Por qué estas usando eso?- pido y ella serie.

- esta "cosa tan fea" me la regalo mi mejor amiga… a quien voy a adorar hasta que la muerte nos separe.- dice y la abrazo…. –no puedo creer que Kyoko te allá regalado ese pijama de polar tan horrible.- musito y Kanae sonríe mientras se deja envolver por mis brazos.

-si… es feo.- añade luego de un rato y nos quedamos observando su pijama. De color café, con muchos dibujitos de todos los colores, dos tallas más grande y no muestra ninguna curva de las que posee mi mujer. A pesar de lo feo que es el "costal de papas" se ve adorable si lo viste mi chica. – pero lo uso para sentir a Kyoko cerca mío…- añade y entiendo lo que quiere decir.

En este momento, Kanae necesita el amor y el cariño de sus amigos y familiares; tal vez solo las personas más cercanas, evitemos los familiares… entonces entiendo que quiere decírselo a Kyoko cuanto antes…

- ¿Cómo les estará yendo en sus vacaciones? De seguro que ya tienen formado su nidito de amor…- me comenta Kanae y recuerdo la llamada que tuve con Ren hace un par de horas…realmente no se si es un nítido de amor o un campo de batalla. Tal vez debería preocuparme…

Kanae suspira y suelta una leve risita. –no sé porque me preocupo tanto… Ren y Kyoko se aman demasiado y son incapaces de hacerse daño. De seguro que ya han convertido su tiempo juntos en recuerdos memorables para toda la vida.-

Kanae tiene razón. Mi chica es tan inteligente. Esa pareja, dispareja, ya tuvo que haber comenzado a crear sus recuerdos memorables mientras se golpean, insultan, discuten y se lanzan los platos por la cabeza… creo que sería bueno ir a un sicólogo, me ayudaría a quitarme esta paranoilla de encima, porque Kanae tiene razón… lo que yo escuche no pudo haber sido una pelea, ¿o sí?


	5. Chapter 5

Luego de unos segundos recordé que, si quería una respuesta, debía pestañear remarcada mente y lo hice. Pestañe dos veces. Ella respiro hondo y aferro la tabla con mi ficha a su estomago. Pensó unos segundos y sonrió. – entonces si se conocen… y quieres saber de ella. ¿Vuelvo a estar en lo cierto?- pregunta y yo pestañeo dos veces.

Quiero saber de Kyoko

- está bien—dice y luego mira la hora en su reloj de muñeca.- ya es hora de que reporte tu estado… no te preocupes, no te quedaras solo, pronto vendrá alguna de las personas que te visitan siempre.- agrega y sale despidiéndose con una seña.

…este bien. Sus palabras me alivian…está bien. Kyoko está bien.

….-….-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es sorprendente lo que acabo de hacer. Acabo de tener una conversación muy informal con uno de mis pacientes. No sé si está bien, pero estoy muy feliz de haber hablado con Tsuruga Ren. ¿Quién llegaría a creer que yo, So Yeon, una enfermera, tendría la posibilidad de hablar y cuidar a un gran hombre de la sociedad japonesa?

Bueno, siempre digo que por algo pasan las cosas…

Camino hacia la sala de espera y veo que siguen allí, los visitantes constantes del sex-simbol que tengo por paciente y de Mogami Kyoko. Ellos me miran y se colocan de pie. Me pongo frente a ellos y sonrió, relajando el ambiente, para darles la nueva noticia. – buenas tarde…- susurro y el hombre de mayor edad me sonríe, tan radiantemente que pienso que moriré de un paro cardiaco. –Tsuruga Ren ha despertado.- digo y todos me regalan una dulce sonrisa.

- que alivio.- dice una hermosa mujer mientras se aferra a los brazos de un hombre que tiene un gran parecido con Tsuruga-san.

No conozco mucho a esta gente, la he visto constantemente por catorce días continuos, viniendo en turnos y preguntando por los estados de sus familiares, pero nunca he dicho algo más que "no hay avances", "el doctor los espera en su despacho", "los horarios de visita comenzaran pronto", "por favor espere, les diré cuando pueden pasar"… me he limitado a responder solo con esas cuatro frases.

Hago una dogesa y pretendo salir de allí para volver a la sala de las enfermeras, pero una mujer; unos dos años mayor que yo, me toma del brazo. –disculpa… Mogami Kyoko… ella…-intenta preguntar y sus sentimientos calan en mi pecho. Entiendo completamente por lo que ellos están pasando y solo me queda limitar mi conducta natural para cumplir mi función como enfermera. – ella aun no tiene avances.- digo y la chica parece ensombrecerse de tristeza. Me duele el alma tener que decir aquellas palabras, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Me encantaría poder acercarme a la chica y consolarla, pero no puedo…

- ¿podemos pasar a verla?- pregunta el hombre de cabellos rubios que esta junto a la chica y yo asiento con la cabeza antes de desaparecer por los pasillos del hospital.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro a la habitación de hospital con temor porque no me gustaba ver a Kyoko en ese estado. No podía creerlo…esto no podía ser verdad, no ahora.

Cada vez que la veo, me pregunto el porqué deje que fuera con Ren de vacaciones. Debí haberle dicho que no era una buena idea o que yo quería ir de camping con ella… cualquiera de las dos hubiera servido. Pero ahora está aquí y esta anestesiada hasta los huesos.

Me acerco hasta la silla que está ubicada junto a ella y le toco la mano para que sepa que esto a su lado. No puedo tomársela por culpa de la indumentaria que está conectada a ella, pero me conformo con tocársela por unos segundos. – siento que, más que demostrarte que estoy a tu lado, soy yo la que siente la necesidad de saber que estas a mi lado.

- estoy segura que si estuvieras despierta ahora, me tomarias de las manos y empezarías a felicitarme, abrasarme y darme mil y un besos… eso es lo que quiero. Kyoko, se que despertara. Confió en ti. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre me ha resultado. Así que ahora despierta, por favor despierta… te quiero aquí….te necesito.- comente al borde de las lagrimas mirando a mi amiga.

No puedo entender cómo fue que termino así… Kyoko está en una cama, conectada a un una maquina que a hace respirar, otra que controla sus pulsos y actividad cardiaca, mientras que hay otra que controla el sistema motor de sus órganos internos. Luego lo sigue un especie de dializador, porque creo que hay un problema con tenerla sedada y sus riñones. También tiene mangueras conectadas a su cuerpo y unas seis intravenosas que aplican ciertos calmantes y vitaminas. Sueros. ¿Alguien podría soportar tanto tiempo en ese estado?

Era terrible… para mí era terrible.

Me había ilusionado con decirle a Kyoko cuando la viera. Me había ilusionado con su respuesta y ahora…

- esperare por ti, todo lo que me haga falta.- comente y sonreí. Quería salir de allí.

Me paro, me acerco a la puerta y sintiendo que Kyoko me dice "nos vemos y cuídate Moko-san" lo sentó tan claro que pienso que de verdad lo dijo.

-Mo. Gracias Kyoko.- dijo dándome una vuelta para sonreírle. –cuando despiertes….te contare como es que ahora estoy viviendo junto a Yukihito… de seguro que te faltara el aire de tanta emoción que sentirás. Porque, piénsalo, tu mejor amiga está saliendo con el mejor amigo del hombre que es tu sempai…- Kanae sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir. –así que despierta rápido, tonta. Quiero contarte el como me graduare, primero que tu, de "Love Me".

Salgo de la habitación y veo a Yashiro apoyado contra la pared, frente a la puerta. Me sonríe y respiro profundo para no llorar… por más que intentara ser fuerte ante todo, me resultaba muy difícil. –¿Le has dicho?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba cálidamente para dirigirnos a la sala de espera

- no…- susurre y el me beso la nuca.

Yashiro podía ser muy amable con migo cuando se lo proponía… y yo se lo agradecía tremendamente. – no te preocupes, ya habrá una posibilidad para que le digas que será tía…- dijo mientras yo sentía que las piernas me fallaban.

Kyoko tiene que despertar…la quiero viva, ahí a mi lado… mi quería amiga. Cuento te necesito.


	6. Chapter 6

Nos caemos y todo parece mezclarse entre tierra, sangre, hojas y mis gritos. Siento miedo. ¿Será así como acabara mi vida? ¿Este es mi final de películas, mi vivieron felices por siempre? No quiero, no quiero morir aquí…

Mi cabeza choca, al igual que mi cuerpo, con rocas y ramas. Siento como perforan mi piel y se clavan en mis entrañas. Tengo miedo. No quiero sentir el líquido caliente que cubre mi piel…

El fuerte sonido de algo quebrándose y mi cuerpo término cayendo al césped. Me toma unos segundos ordenar los sucesos; cantamos, caímos, rodamos, descansamos bajo el cielo azul. Suspiro e intento respirara, pero el aire no llega a mis pulmones. Me cuesta y me hace sentir oleadas de dolor. Duele tanto que no sé si es real o es un sueño.

Me intento levanta pero no puedo. Sigo intentando y lo logro, a duras penas, pero logro arrodillarme en el pasto. Miro a mí alrededor e intento gritar de dolor pero no puedo. En el intento siento como mi vientre se contrae y afloja dejando salir un liquido; sangre. Mierda. Miro mi cuerpo y luego miro al hombre que estaba tirado un poco lejos de mi.- ¡Ren!- gimoteo apretando fuertemente mi abdomen. Sangre… tierra. Duele un montón.

Ren esta doblado como si de un muñeco se tratara, su cabeza esta contra una piedra mientras una de sus piernas esta sobre un arbusto. Parece menos herido que yo, tiene las ropas menos ensangrentadas. Miro a mi alrededor y quiero pedir ayuda pero no hay nada… son las montañas y el parque está a cargo del gobierno; no hay nadie. Miro nuevamente mis ropas y el dolor aumenta, trayendo consigo al nerviosismo. Intento respirar y mis lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Duele, se que duele, pero no lo siento. Me levando la camiseta, como puedo, y veo que tengo dos heridas a los costados, una zona más hundida que la otra y una rama atravesada en mi otro costado. Miro mis brazos y no están mejor que mi abdomen. Toco mi frente y veo que también hay una mezcla entre sangre y tierra.

Me pesa la cabeza. Miro la varita que tengo en el vientre e intento moverla pero unas punzadas me detienen. Miro mis piernas y veo que tengo una rodilla rota, casi hasta el hueso.

Kami-sama. ¿Cómo fue que terminamos así?

Miro a Ren y rápidamente me pongo de pie, sacando fuerzas de la nada, y me acerco para acomodarlo. Mientras lo hacía escucha como se quejaba, me gritaba y hablaba de sus males. No entendí mucho de lo que decía, pero no era de mayor importancia ya que debía acomodarlo. Necesitamos ayuda.

Una ambulancia… lo que sea.

Recuerdo que Ren tenía su móvil en el bolsillo y lo saco con mis manos temblorosas. Ya estaba sintiendo el frio de la brisa y mi cuerpo había empezado a temblar. ¿Será el frio o que estoy perdiendo mucha sangre? No lo sé. No me importaba… quería salvar a Ren.

Use el marcador automático y la persona que contesto fue el presidente. - ¿Ren?- pregunto e intente hablar pero no podía. No me salía la voz… me dolía respirar. – oye Ren! Sé que estas ahí… escucho el rio y tu respiración, idiota.- añadió y entre a desesperarme. Modulo y lo hago, pero la voz no sale. Me agarro el vientre y doy un leve gemido. – ¿Hola?- dice el presidente sin entender y sigue preguntando por Ren. Pienso en lo que está pasando y él lo imposible que se me hace hablar… solo han sido segundo pero no puedo. –Ren, si me llamas solo para molestar, cortare la llamada.- advierte y me preocupo. No sé cómo pero de un segundo a otro suelto un gemido audible y veo que tengo la mano sobre la vara. Estaba fuera, me había sacado la vara. –Ren? ¿¡Oye que está pasando!? Acabo de escuchar a Kyoko…

- Kami-sama…- susurro viendo como la sangre empieza a salir a borbotones. Me altero y suelto el teléfono para tapar la herida. – arde…arde mucho.- susurro mientras veo la herida. Miro a Ren, el que ahora estaba recostado sobre el césped, e intento calmarme. Miro el teléfono y lo tomo con la mano que no estoy sosteniendo mi abdomen. – presidente…- susurro. Mi voz no sale más fuerte.

- Kyoko? ¿Están bien? ¿¡Dime que ha pasado!?- exclama asustado.

- por favor… presidente- gimoteo mientras siento como la herida concentra las pulsaciones de mi corazón. Se fuerte Kyoko. –Ren… hay sangre.- es lo único que puedo decir cuando mi cuerpo vuelve a temblar.

- Kyoko, calma… salgo de inmediato para allá. Ahora dime ¿Dónde están?- pregunta y no sé donde estamos. No sé como decírselo. Estoy en blanco. –tranquila, los encontraremos. Calma y sé que están cera del rio…se escucha. Vamos enseguida, por favor está atenta al teléfono. Me dice antes de cortar.

Miro mis manos y ya está bañada por una sustancia rojiza… mi sangre

- Ren... no. Ren…no.- susurro mientras lo veo ahí… esta inconsciente. Miro mis manos y ya tengo un pequeño charco de sangre. –Ren…- susurro y siento que voy a morir, me estaba cansando.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco al cuerpo de Ren. El tiene una pañoleta en su bolsillo y se la quito para atármela fuertemente a la altura de la herida que quedo de la madrea. Me duele amarrármela fuertemente. Siento una fuerte punzada a la altura de mis costillas y gimo enrollándome en mi misma. Intento controlar mi respiración, pero no puedo… me quedare sin aire…

Miro a Ren de reojo y veo que él no está mejor que yo… tiene los pantalones manchado y en su pierna izquierda se ven las maderas que están astilladlas. Es mi culpa… esto es mi culpa

No quiero estar cerca de Ren. Le hago daño. Esto es mi culpa. Respiro entre cortado y me pongo a gatas para alejarme. Llego junto a un árbol y me apoyo mientras dirijo mi mirada hacia el rio.

….

Tengo fría, tengo sueño y mi cuerpo no se queda quieto. Voy a morir… la herida sigue botando sangre y mis manos ya están azules… miro la pañoleta que me ate para evitar que la sangre siguiera corriendo y la desato para volverla atar más fuerte. En el intento, las punzadas me parten las costillas y escucho el crujir de mis huesos. Todo se vuelve negro y sé que termine de anudar la pañoleta… al igual que sé que me quede sin aire.

Mis pulmones estaban vacios y ardían… aire

Doy un respiro profundo y abro mis ojos de golpe. – tranquila… cálmate…- me dice el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos almendrados. – Respira…- me repite y siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

No sé porque, pero ese sueño me atormenta noche tras noche. Siempre es lo mismo, me quedo sin aire y mi amigo es quien tiene que despertarme para que no muera por asfixia….

- ¿estas mejor?- me pregunta el hombre mientras me acerca un vaso de agua. Yo lo tomo y recuerdo que ya han pasado cuatro años desde el accidente.

Cuatro años es mucho tiempo. –sí, estoy bien. Gracias Shin-san.- digo mientras me siento en la cama para beber el agua.

- ¿estás segura preciosa…? Últimamente…- intenta abordar el tema de mis sueños pero me opongo a ello y lo hare toda mi vida. – si Shin-san, estoy bien. No te preocupes.- agrego y el suspira mientras se deja caer, en la cama, a mi lado.

Shin tiene un cuerpo atlético y muy bien trabajado. Es el hombre que me despierta de mi sueño y quien me pide que respire cada vez que abro los ojos… si no fuera por él, no sabría que hacer.

- te quiero…- susurro y el esboza una sonrisa mientras me abrasa y besa la nuca.


	7. Chapter 7

El departamento estaba en silencio y solo se oía el cantar de una mujer. Había un delicioso aroma a tostadas acompañado por la fragancia del jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

La mujer respiro hondo y siguió cantando la pegajosa melodía. Aun era temprano y lo más probable es que todavía le quedaban unos minutos para terminar de poner la mesa. Había cocinado magdalena, tostadas y preparado dos tipos de jugos naturales. – un desayuno de reyes.- musito dejando de cantar para ponerse manos a la obra e ir a la mesa y colocar todo como se debía. Se dio la vuelta y no encontró las magdalenas que había dejado enfriar sobre la encimera. –Estoy segura que…- comento pero se guardo sus palabras al oír algo en su habitación. Suspiro y ya conocía al responsable del robo de magdalenas.

Miro las cosas que debía llevar a la mesa y prefirió cambiar de planes. Saco una bandeja y coloco todo de manera estratégica para evitar derrames. –bien, esta listo.- se dijo y tomo la bandeja para ir hasta su habitación.

Entrando, sonrió y vio a su compañero de sabanas con la bandeja de magdalenas a su lado, mientras veía la televisión. – ¡Sorpresa!- exclama el hombre y la chica sonríe dejando las bandejas entre ellos para acomodarse en la cama.

El chico le sonríe y nota que está más feliz de lo normal… - me has pillado con las manos en la masa.- comenta el hombre y la mujer no le presta mayor atención ya que se ha embobado en la televisión.

El hombre toma un vaso de jugo y lo bebe lentamente. –mierda, ¡pero qué es esto!- exclama intentando escupir el jugo, pero se arrepiente al ver la mirada de advertencia de su compañera de sabanas. – Ni se te ocurra Yukihito.- sentencio la chica y Yashiro tuvo que beberse el extraño jugo con un sabor traído desde el mismo infierno. -¿estás loca?- pregunta Yashiro mientras intenta quitarse el maldito sabor de la boca comiendo magdalenas.

Kanae sonríe y muerde su tostada mientras se palmea suavemente la pancita. –no, solo estoy cuidando de lo nuestro. El doctor me dijo que el embarazo debía estar resguardado por vitaminas para evitar futuras complicaciones… ya sabes lo que ocurrió la ultima vez.- comento la mujer recordando el hecho de hace cuatro años atrás.

- lo tengo claro, pero… ¿por qué tengo que tomarme yo las vitaminas? ¿No deberías ser tu?- pregunta algo molesto mientras come las masitas dulce que le ha preparado su chica.

- el doctor me dijo que debían haber vitaminas en el embarazo. No dijo que YO debía tomármelas…- comento antes de empezar a tararear para hacer caso omiso a lo que digiera el padre de su futuro bebe.

Yashiro suspiro entendiendo que su mujer no quería beberlas por el mal sabor, y le encontraba toda la razón… pero, ¿Por qué tenía que dárselas a el? Bastaba con que digieran que no las tomaría y listo, todo solucionado…

El chico miro la hora en su móvil y suspiro aliviado de recordar que no tenía que ir a trabajar durante el día. Era su día libre ya que su representado estaría en una especia de prueba para modelos o algo así. Realmente eso no le interesaba mucho, solo quería estar junto a su chica y su pequeño bultito de amor; que estaba en el vientre de su chica.

Kanae golpeo sus palmas y lo miro fascinada. –Quiero un helado.- comento ilusionada y Yashiro sonrió algo nervioso. – quiero que tenga chispitas de chocolate y dos conos con fondo de manjar. También quiero dos bolitas de fresa y dos de chocolate.- comento mientras se imaginaba el helado.

Yashiro intento hacerle caso omiso, pero, antes de que se diera cuenta, Kanae ya estaba cambiada y lista para salir. – rápido Yukihito…- murmuro la chica inflando sus cachetes. –Si no somos los primeros, no quedaran tantos sabores…- añadió mientras se acercaba a su esposo para levantarlo de la cama y, si era necesario, cambiarlo de ropa rápidamente.

Quería su helado y tenía que ser ahora… quería muchos sabores. De lo posible, todos los de la tienda.

Luego de eso, se le antojaría comprar algo de ropa y tal vez ir al cine o, aun mejor, comer algunas piezas de sushi. Pero que dice, no quieres un par de piezas de sushi; ¡quiere el arca entera!

Mientras pensaba en eso, salía del dormitorio ya lista para partir a su día de centro comercial y comida gourmet.

Yashiro se cambio rápidamente y sonrió al deducir que su chica debía estar queriendo hacer muchas cosas en el centro comercial. Se miro al espejo y ya estaba listo para acompañarla durante todo el día si era necesario. Tenía que reconocer que le gustaban esas salidas de diversión y compras… incluso, tal vez, más que a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..

Hace cuatro años atrás, Kanae había perdido a su bebe a los dos mese de haberse enterado de su embarazo. No fue una gran pérdida ya que, ella ni Yashiro, habían tenido el tiempo para encariñarse con el feto. Estaban tan preocupados y agitados por la situación en la que se encontraban, que no fue posible el desarrollo del embrión y termino por ser abortado de manera natural. Kanae estaba tan estresada y resentida, tal vez en un estado avanzado de depresión, que solo dio por hecho el haber perdido a su bebe y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Yashiro había sido el más afectado ya que el si tenía la ilusión de tener un bebe, pero la situación que lo envolvía no era muy alentadora y, al igual que Kanae, solo le quedo aceptar la realidad y continuar con su vida. Apoyo a Kanae y apoya a Kanae en todo; tanto físicamente como mental o sentimental. Se siente responsable por la mala condición de salud en la que se encontraba la chica, pero eran cosas del pasado y, ahora, todo iba viento en popa.

-¡amor!- gimoteo Kanae sacando a Yashiro de sus pensamientos…

Ya estaban en el centro comercial. Ya habían comido lo suficiente para hibernar por meses y ahora se dedicaban a vitrinear.

- deberías se modelo.- susurro Kanae mientras se iba fijando en los distintos spot publicitarios de cada marca y accesorio.

Yashiro pestañeo un par de veces y sonrió. – ¿te sientes bien amor? ¿Necesitas una aspirina o algún kitadol?- pregunto Yashiro y Kanae sonrió abrasándose del brazo del chico.

- es enserio… tienes materia para ello. No lo digo como tú esposa, sino como la actriz y modelos de medio tiempo que soy… te juro que he visto modelos que envidiarían por estar en tu cuerpo. – agrego y Yashiro se sonrojo desviando su mirada hacia alguna de las vitrinas.

¿Realmente Kanae creía eso? Pues si era así. Se sentía alagado, pero no estaba hecho para soportar la carga de trabajo de un modelo… aparte, ya estaban los que había y sería muy difícil entrar en ese industria en estos momento. Suspiro y sonrió. – estoy bien como estoy… tengo una familia y eres tú. Con eso me doy por pagado. – comento y Kanae sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas de emoción, ¿realmente ese hombre podía decir palabras tan linda?... podría morir de un infarto si el seguía así.

Tal vez no sería mala idea hacer algo para evitar que digiera cosas tan dulces que podían causar fallos cardiacos. Tal vez cortarle la legua era una buena idea….

* * *

><p>hola mina! no me había dado el tiempo de presentarme ni de decirles que este fic esta escrito en un desorden cronológico bastante notorio.<p>

quiero agregar que deseo terminarlo lo antes posible porque la historia me gusta mucho, se que no es la mejor historia que hallan leido por aqui, pero quiero que les guste; solo con eso me conformo.

muchas gracias por llegar hasta este capitulo leyendo. se que es difícil entender mi ideas y realmente se los agrades, me hacen muy feliz

también quiero darle las gracias a **adoriana-chan **por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. se agradece un montón y si, terminare el fic... ¿porque pasaron cuatro años? porque cuando estaba escribiendo sobre el embarazo de kanae se me ocurrió que no podía ser solo el accidente y fin, al menos quiero ponerle mucho mas enrollo o salseo. ¿que le paso a ren? simplemente se lesiono su pierna izquierda y se quebró un par de costillas... también creo que había sido su cadera(?) no me acuerdo (perdón)

bueno los invito a seguir leyendo y, pues claro, nos leemos pronto... de seguro que sabremos que es lo que paso con ren y la chica que se transformo en su enfermera...¿como era que se llamaba?... a si! So Yeon!

me despido dulcemente de todos!


	8. Chapter 8

La sala es tan blanca que parece ser irreal. La ventana está cerrada y el aire da a conocer el fuerte olor a esterilizado que tienen los implementos auxiliares. La chica del vestido blanco me mira esperando mi aprobación y yo asiento. Estoy dispuesto a dar el tercer paso.

La joven So se acerca a mi rostro y me sonríe dulcemente mientras coloca sus manos en mis mejillas. – tiene unos ojos muy lindos, Tsuruga-san.- me dice y yo pestañeo dos veces. Quisiera poder darle las gracias como corresponde, pero los sueros y las anestesias me lo impiden.

So empieza acercando unas tijeras a mi rostro. Escucho como corta las vendas y los parches. Se toma su tiempo y luego acerca un frasco junto a un algodón y lo aplica por todo mi rostro.

De seguro que tengo que ser un desastre. Posiblemente deba dejar de ser actor… So Yeon me dijo que solo me habían colocado un par de puntos y habían reconstruido el puente de mi nariz, que no debía haber ningún problema y que seguiría siendo el mismo hombre de hace un mes atrás… pero no le creo. Tengo que verme frente a un espejo para confirmar aquello.

La enfermera se alejo y tomo otro frasco para aplicar su contenido en mi rostro. Luego de ello, esperamos unos minutos y se acerco con unas tijeras. –quitare los puntos de sutura, seré rápida.- afirmo y comenzó con su nueva labor.

Siento cada punto que me va retirando y empiezo a contarlos. Son un total de trece. – Listo.- termina y pestañeo dos veces. Ella me sonríe

Se aleja para buscar un espejo y lo coloca frente a mí. Veo mi cara…

Reconozco que ella tiene razón, aun teniendo las marcas de las heridas y suturas, se reconoce que soy yo. Con el tiempo y cremas, mi rostro volverá a ser el de antes.

Sonrió y ella me responde asintiendo. Se aleja para guardar el espejo y vuelve con la silla que coloca junto a mi cama. – para mañana, las dosis de anestesia bajaran y de seguro que podrás hablar a tu antojo o modular un par de palabras… eso es según tu cuerpo.- me explica y asiento.

Durante los primero veinte días me fue imposible mover algún musculo, pero ahora; que ha pasado un mes desde que entre al hospital, puedo asentir sin complicaciones y mover un poco la cabeza.

- el disminuir las dosis, significara que sentirás molestias o pequeños dolores, pero es parte del procedimiento.- agrega y asiento. – se que lo sabes, pero tengo que repetirlo. No quiero que mañana te estés quejando de los dolores.- agrego y se cruzo de brazos. – quiero que estés preparado mentalmente para esforzarte al máximo en tu recuperación.- comenta en un tono que me recuerda a mi madre.

Hace dos días atrás, So Yeon, me dejo claro que me darían de alta a los dos meses, pero debía asistir a las terapias que me indicaran. Al principio no sabía muy bien a que terapias se refería, pero luego me informaron –un grupo de médicos y enfermeras.- que parte de mi cadera se había trisado y debieron colocarme una placa de titanio. ¿Cómo?, no lo sé. Y si, ahora soy medio robot.

Esto me sentenciaba a tener que aprender a caminar, pasar por terapias y cuidarme del frio; porque según So: si la placa se enfriaba, sentiría como si tuviera un trozo de hielo en la cadera.

Miro a la enfermera y ella suspira. Quiero preguntarle sobre Kyoko, pero sé que solo dirá "esta bien" y luego se ira. ¿Por qué no me dice algo más?, si está bien, ¿Cuál es el problema en darme una respuesta más completa?.

So Yeon se coloca de pie, toma su bandeja y utensilios, acomoda todo en su carrito y se acerca para tomarme la mano y despedirse como siempre lo hace. Entrelaza nuestros índices y me sonríe. – nos vemos en dos horas. Ahora vendrá alguno de tus familiares.- la miro con ilusión, quiero que me diga algo de Kyoko, pero ella se limita a desviar la mirada y soltar mi mano. –lo siento, Tsuruga-san. – musita y toma su carrito para dejarme solo en la habitación.

Entiendo que se sienta mal por no decirme nada de lo que quiero saber. La comprendo…

Pero quiero saber. Quiero ver y saber que Kyoko está bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica del traje banco estaba entrando a la sala de enfermeras para dejar el carrito, cuando uno de sus colegas entra y la toma de la mano para llevarla por los pasillo. –So-chan, necesito de tu ayuda. La enfermera de turno no está y, aun, no se le ha asignado alguna.- comento el hombre mientras caminaba rápidamente llevando a a la chica de la mano.

- pero Yuu-sama.- contesto la chica deteniendo al hombre.- yo no puedo tomar el cuidado de otro paciente.- le recordó al hombre y este sonrió.

- no me digas Yuu-sama.- sentencio y luego tomo su mano firmemente para empezar a correr. Necesitaba de la ayuda de So y no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

So corrió tras el ya que no podía zafarse de su agarre, subieron las escaleras y llegaron al piso en el que se encontraban los pacientes de cuidados intensivos. Miro a Yuu y el hombre parecía preocupado. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y el joven le soltó la mano para apoyarla en su hombro. – no me digas que no, por favor, So-chan. Eres la única que puede entregarle los cuidados que necesita.

- Yuu-sempai…- intento quejarse so, pero el chico no le dio tiempo para ello.

Yuu le entrego la tabla con la ficha médica y le sonrió antes de abrirle la puerta. –es una chica. Cabello naranjo y acaba de despertar. La tenía bajo la vigilancia de las enfermeras de turno; pero cuando despertó, ninguna de ella pudo sacarle palabra alguna. Confió en ti, te espero aquí a fuera.- dijo abriendo la puerta y haciendo entrar a la chica.

So sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Miro la habitación y se acerco a la mujer que estaba recostada en la camilla. La miro y le sonrió.

La chica tenia el cabello naranja, el rostro vendado y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color miel. Parecía estar triste, pero es sus cinco sentidos. –hola, mi nombre es So Yeon.- le dijo y la chica no le contesto.

So miro el cuerpo de la mujer y, a pesar de estar cubierta por una sabana, supo de inmediato que el torso estaba vendado, al igual que sus piernas. Miro los monitores que estaban conectados a ella y entendió que la chica tuvo que haber sufrido algún accidente tormentoso. Se sentía identificada, lo sabía y entendía lo que significaba estar en el lugar de ella. Sabía que estaba conectada a una maquina respiratoria, que tenía algunas costillas rotas y que su cara tuvo que haber sufrido algún tipo de daño. Suspiro fue a buscar una silla que se encontraba en una esquina de la sala para sentarse junto a ella. –tiene que doler mucho, lo se.- le dijo señalando su tórax.- si te cuesta hablar, no lo hagas, lo voy a entender.- agrego y parecía que la peli naranja entendía y aceptaba lo que le estaba diciendo.

- haremos esto así; yo te contare lo que esta ficha dice de ti, tu me escucharas. Luego te contare quien soy y mi labor y tú me escucharas. Si no me quieres escuchar, hablare igual; de todas formas tienes que prestarme atención. Luego saldré a buscar un par de utensilios y volveré a cambiarte los sueros y lo que esta conectado a intravenosas.- So respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar. –tu nombre es Mogami Kyoko y acabas de despertar.


	9. Chapter 9

_- haremos esto así; yo te contare lo que esta ficha dice de ti, tú me escucharas. Luego te contare quien soy y mi labor y tú me escucharas. Si no me quieres escuchar, hablare igual; de todas formas tienes que prestarme atención. Luego saldré a buscar un par de utensilios y volveré a cambiarte los sueros y lo que esta conectado a intravenosas.- So respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar. –tu nombre es Mogami Kyoko y acabas de despertar. _

…

- eres una chica muy linda, que será aun más linda cuando se recupere; confía en mí. Tuviste un accidente hace un mes y no quiero que piense en eso. Te trajeron aquí y pasaste por nuestros cuidados e intervenciones. Te sedaron durante todo el proceso o por estos treinta días, porque así te evitaríamos los dolores. ¿Qué dolores? Los de tu sistema respiratorio… son los que más preocupan. Veras, te quebraste...- miro la ficha y cerró los ojos. – te quebraste cuatro costillas y perforaste un pulmón. Eso es realmente doloroso, pero ya paso. Seguirás con sedantes por unas semanas hasta que tu pulmón; ya regenerado, pueda trabajar sin molestia alguna. – agrego con una sonrisa mientras dejaba la tabla sobre sus piernas y se cruzaba de brazos. –otra cosa importante es que tus órganos femeninos fueron dañados. Se reparo todo, pero ahora tienes que tener mucho cuidado con eso, al igual que con tu cara y rodilla.

Kyoko cerró los ojos y So suspiro. –seguiré hablando aun si no me quieres escuchar o te quedas dormida. Mogami-san, es importante que sepas todo esto… tal vez no debería decírtelo ahora o todo junto, pero es mejor así. Sabrás todo y no te atormentaras con preguntas día y noche.- explico so y tomo la tabla que tenía sobre sus piernas. –bueno, tu cara fue reconstruida… no te alarmes, me refiero a tu nariz, labios y pómulos. De lo posible quedaste igualita a antes, o aun mejor, puede que ahora te veas como una diosa griega de la belleza.- explico y echo otra revisada a la ficha de la chica. – tu rodilla está bien y solo requerirá que vengas a un par de controles mensuales, luego de que te demos el alta.- agrego y sonrió mientras miraba a la chica que seguía con los ojos cerrados. –Iré por lo que necesito, tocare la puerta antes de entrar.- agrego So y se puso de pie para salir.

Al salir, se encontró con Yuu que estaba apoyado en la pared del frente. - ¿es muy aterradora?- pregunto Yuu y So lo miro desconcertada. – Necesito ir por las pomadas, creo que es hora de cambiarle los vendajes.- comento mientras Yuu asentía y empezaba a caminar a su lado.

Cuando entraron al ascensor Yuu suspiro. – te pedí que fueras su enfermera porque la enfermera de turno que tenía cuando despertó, salió horrorizada y algo ¿traumada?, no lo sé. Pero me interrumpió en mi trabajo y me informo que no se haría cargo de la chica, que era un demonio y que no podía… no estoy exagerando. Luego de que ella renunciara, entre yo pero estaba durmiendo y no hubo caso de que me prestara atención. Tal vez me estaba ignorando, no lo sé. –comento Yuu y So soltó una carcajada antes de bajar del ascensor.

So recordó a la chica y la mirada que tenia. –Posiblemente sea buena actriz.- comento y Yuu la miro sin entender a que se refería. ¿La chica había actuado como un demonio? ¿Entonces si era un demonio? –ella llego junto al paciente que tengo a mi cuidado. Estaba en un estado peor al del hombre y cuando la recibí en urgencias, creí que no resistiría las intervenciones; pero miradla aquí. Esta casi como nueva y posiblemente se le dé el alta en medio mes; aunque tendrá que permanecer en reposo por un tiempo. – Agrego y Yuu la abraso paternalmente.- creo que me estas quitando mi trabajo…- comento Yuu y So sonrió

- soy doctora.- le dijo So y Yuu le froto la cabeza, tras la toca de enfermera.

- cirujana para serte más exacto.- le corrigió Yuu y So lo miro con el ceño fruncido por haber desordenado su cabello y toca de enfermera.

- aunque me gusta más servir como enfermera.- agrego mientras se ordenaba su preciado símbolo de trabajo.

Llegaron a la sala de enfermeras y So preparo muchas cosas para llevar, en los brazos, con la ayuda de Yuu. - ¿no deberías estar atendiendo a alguno de tus pacientes?- le pregunto la chica y Yuu alzo los hombros como si no tuviera mayor importancia.-…charlatan- musito So cuando vio la actitud del hombre referente a su trabajo.

La chica era muy entusiasmada en lo que hacía y amaba cuidar de las personas. Había estudiado para cirujana y lo era, había pasado su práctica y tesis con honores. Aun así, tomo la determinación de trabajar como enfermera de tiempo completo, aunque existían emergencias en las que tenía que recurrir a sus conocimientos de cirugía y proceder a entrar a pabellón. Eso solo le había pasado un par de veces en su carrera y, el caso de Kyoko y Ren, eran parte de esas veces.

Llegaron fuera de la habitación de Kyoko y So golpeo la puerta. – Soy So Yeon, tu enfermera.- dijo y abrió la puerta para que entrara el doctor y ella.

Yuu coloco las cosas sobre una mesita y miro a so que había dejado las otras cosas sobre la cama de la chica. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto sorprendido Yuu por la falta de profesionalidad e la chica. No podía creer que se tomara tanta confianza con una paciente.

- ¿me dices a mí?- pregunto falsamente sorprendida So, mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice a Kyoko

- ¿hay alguien más en esta habitación a la que pueda dirigirle la palabra?- pregunto Yuu y So le regalo una media sonrisa seductora.

- puede ser…- musito y luego agrego en un tono altanero. – Medico charlatán… sería mejor que te preocuparas de tus asuntos y de tus pacientes, ¿no lo crees?- agrego y camino hacia la puerta, con un aire de sensualidad. – la puerta es ancha querido y una diosa griega la sostiene para tu uso.- entono, logrando que el hombre bufara y saliera dejando solo al par de chicas dentro de la habitación.

So suspiro cansada y cerro suavemente la puerta para mirar a Kyoko.

-¿…Natsu?- murmuro Kyoko cuando So se encontró con sus ojos. Y la enfermera le sonrió.

- si Mogami-san.- dijo y se acerco a la chica para quitar las pomadas de la cama y colocarlas en la mesita.

Kyoko tomo otro tanto de aire antes de volver a hablar. Le había costado sacar la voz y sentía una leve molestia en su tórax, pero no era nada del otro mundo. Gracias a que So-san le había informado que eran sus costillas rotas, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, sabía que ya estaba mejor. –estuvo- murmuro y so le dirigió la mirada. –Muy… bueno.- termino por decir y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

- ¡gracias Mogami-san!- exclamo la enfermera realmente agradecida de que una actriz del nivel de Kyoko le digiera eso.- realmente le agradezco mucho sus palabras, pero por favor no diga mas de una o dos palabras a la vez… será difícil volver a agarrar el ritmo de conversación tan rápido, pero en un par de semanas ya estara como nueva.- le explico y Kyoko entre cerro los ojos sonrriendo.

Se sentía agradecida, So Yeon era muy buena persona, de seguro que podían volverse muy cercanas en poco tiempo.

En ese momento Kyoko sintió una punzada a la altura de cabeza y el miedo se apodero de ella. Había olvidado por completo el accidente y ahora todas las sensaciones le venían de golpe. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras intentaba respirar. No podía… no podía respirar.

So Yeon se voltio a mirar a Kyoko cuando escucho el leve pitido continuo que emitía uno de los monitores. – ¿Mogami-san?- pregunto tomando rápidamente la mano de la chica. Su temperatura corporal era normal, pero su pulso no iba bien. Miro otra pantalla de los monitores y supo que algo iba mal. – ¡Kyoko!- exclamo mientras empezaba a agitar la mano de la chica. – ¡Vamos Kyoko!- le dijo aun mas fuerte.

No podía dejar que se muriera.


	10. Chapter 10

La brisa del viento golpea mi rostro. Amo y odio esa sensación, me trae recuerdos y me hace querer salir afuera. Deseo salir de aquí, pero no…. quiero refugiarme de todo el mundo, ya no soy igual que antes.

He estado un mes y medio dentro de esta sala de hospital y todo me parece aburrido. So-san siempre intenta hacerme reír o me pide que actuemos juntas y lo hacemos, pero no es lo mismo. Ya nada es lo mismo.

No sé cómo explicarlo. Simplemente es distinto.

Estuve un mes meditando sobre qué hacer, como seguir y enfrentar mi vida. Estuve medio mes haciéndome la dormida, la inconsciente o la sedada, solo para seguir meditando en que hacer y en lo que había sucedido. No soy la misma Kyoko de antes y lose; siento que estoy muy distante de ser lo que era. Pienso cortarlo todo.

Hoy en la mañana vinieron a quitarme los vendajes de mi rostro. Realmente soy distinta, pero conservo mis ojos y mi sonrisa, pero todo el resto es distinto. Soy distinta. No puedo ver a Tsuruga Ren.

Luego del accidente, se que perdí la conciencia. Tengo leves imágenes de los tubos de luces y las voces de los cirujanos, después de eso no recuerdo nada. Luego desperté en la habitación y desde allí, pase quince días durmiendo y haciéndome la dormida, realmente funciono. Medite muchos días hasta que llegue a la resolución de que no puedo ver a Ren… ni a nadie.

Desde que desperté, no han dejado entrar a mi habitación a ningún visitante ni familiar. He visto solo a la enfermera So y al doctor Yuu; a quien le pedimos disculpas por haberlo tratado de charlatán. So, a veces, es algo malvada; es como si tuviera a Natsu en las venas. Da un poco de miedo.

Yuu-san entra y ve que estoy sentada junto a la ventana. – No sería bueno que te vieran allí.- comenta y me giro para mirarlo. El hombre viste su delantal blanco, pero lo usa siempre abierto. Tiene un buen cuerpo y parece ser un hombre agradable; ahora entiendo porque So-san está enamorada de él. – ¿Por qué no vuelves a la cama?- me pregunta y vuelvo mi mirada hacia fuera. Mi ventana tiene vista al parque metropolitano y se ven un montón de edificios pequeños en filas. – Porque quiero que me vean aquí.- comento y el doctor se acerca a los monitores para revisarlo.

Luego de anotar algunas cosas en mi ficha, se acerca a mí y me toca el hombro.- ¿Qué pasa Kyoko-san?- pregunta y yo respiro hondo. Aun me complica respirar bien y debo usar un ventilador mecánico, para mi suerte no es invasivo y puedo hablar a mi antojo; aunque a veces desearía que me hubieran puesto un cateto en la tráquea para impedirme hablar. -… me gustaría salir.- digo en un tono apenas audible para Yuu, pero él me escucha y sonríe

El hombre me hace un gesto para que le estire mi antebrazo derecho. Lo estiro. –creo que podrías salir. Solo necesito conseguirme algún ventilado móvil y en menos de diez minutos bajar.- me dice mientras revisa que todas mis intravenosas estén bien colocadas. – ¿Estás de acuerdo?- me pregunta y yo asiento.- iré a conseguirme los implementos y… creo que sería buena idea bajar en silla de ruedas.- añade antes de salir y me mira como si no quisiera dejarme sola

Le sonrió y le hago una seña con la mano para que se valla. –llamare a So, ella vendrá mientras tanto.- me dice antes de salir.

Sí, quiero ver a So. Quiero decirle que ya me decidí.

Entra so vistiendo su ropa casual, una polera blanca y unos jeans. – Hola Kyoko-chan.- me dice y le sonrió. Al final, en quince días, ya nos hemos vuelto buenas amigas. – El doctor Yuu me dijo que me querías como visita.- agrego acercándose a mí para saludarme.

Me corrí la mascarilla que cubría mi nariz y mi boca para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

So se sentó en mi cama mientras so seguía al lado de la ventana. –Póntela.- dice señalando la mascarilla y le hago caso; no puedo pasar mucho rato sin ella y cuando lo hago, siento que me falta el aire.

Sonrió y ella me responde con una sonrisa. –so-san, estaba pensando en lo que hablamos ayer... – ¿ya te decidiste a aceptar las visitas? –No, aun no. Pues veras… yo no quiero verlos. No quiero ver a nadie. Siento que no soy la Mogami Kyoko que conocieron. –Que estas diciendo pequeña… estoy segura que no has cambiado en nada, tal vez ahora tienes una nariz más linda y tu rostro en fuente de belleza eterna, pero sigues siendo la misma chica.- dice So Yeon en un tono tan seguro que siento como si estuviera hablando de otra persona, porque yo; no soy la misma.

- ¿hay alguna forma de hacer lo que te pido?- pregunto esperanzada y So asiente. – No quiero que me vean, no quiero verlos… si puedes, diles que estoy muerta… porque Mogami Kyoko está muerta.- susurro mientras miro mis manos. La mate.

So se pone de pie y se acerca a mí. Se coloca a mi altura y me mira a la cara. – ¿Estás segura?- me pregunta y yo asiento. –bien, pero el único requisito es hablar con tu tutor.- me dice y siento que el universo está en contra de dejar morir a Kyoko Mogami.

- está bien.- digo y entra Yuu-san con una silla de ruedas acompañado de una chica que trae un ventilador con rueditas.

So Yeon me mira divertida. -¿estás segura que quieres salir?- me die y yo asiento. A pesar de que no quiero que me vean, si quiero salir. De todas formas, nadie me reconocería con el rostro que ahora tengo. No es muy diferente del anterior, pero si se marca la diferencia… aparte, usare una pañoleta para cubrir mi cabello naranja.

…

Luego de bajar y pasar la mañana en los jardines del hospital junto a so, tuvimos que subir para hablar la decisión que había tomado.

Cuando entro a mi habitación, veo a un hombre de lentes sentado en una de las sillas que tenía en mi habitación, junto a un hombre que me miraba con cierta impresión; el presidente Lory.

Me puse de pie y So saludo al hombre de lente con un beso en la mejilla mientras yo esperaba, ahí parada, a que alguien digiera algo.

El presidente; Takarada Lory, se dejo de apoyar en mi cama y se acero a mí. – Mogami Kyoko?- pregunto y lo mire sabiendo que era difícil reconocerme. – Sí, pero no.- quería responder pero lo hiso Yuu-san, quien entro justo para salvarme de responder algo que me complicaba en ese momento.

El presidente nos miro sin entender y Yuu le extendió la mano para saludarlo. –gracias por venir hasta aquí, soy el médico de esta chica. – dijo y el presidente asintió. –por favor. Vuelve a tu cama.- me dice a mi señalándome la cama.

Hago lo que se me pide y so se recostó a mi lado, sin ser reprendida por ninguno de los presentes, ya que no estaba ahí como enfermera; sino como una amiga.

So me tomo de la mano y yo mire a los hombres en mi habitación. El señor de lentes se presento como el siquiatra evaluador del caso y dio la partida al problema. –Por favor... si fuera tan amable de explicar lo que quieres.- me dijo y yo asentí.

Tome aire y me quite la mascarilla para que mi voz fuera audible a todos los presentes. – es algo que he pensado desde que ocurrió el accidente. No entiendo el porqué, pero perdí algo muy importante. Es como si…

- te perdiste a ti misma.- interrumpió el siquiatra y yo sonreí de lado, adoptando cierto gesto de Natsu.

-no.- me detuve y so tomo mi mascarilla acercándola a mi rostro. Era verdad, se me olvidaba que me hacía falta. Volví a respirar y la aleje nuevamente. –lo que sucedió es que todo se mezclo… uní todas mis partes y ahora si soy yo.- confesé sintiendo la verdad de mis palabras. Toda mi vida me busque e intente crear a Mogami Kyoko. Pero ahora me encontré mezclando a todas mis personalidades y partes distintas para crear a esta mujer…

- yo lo entiendo.- comento Lory y le sonreí. – No necesito mayor explicación alguna…- añadió y el siquiatra lo miro confundido. Supongo que el hombre no entendía como podía comprenderme con tan pocas palabras, pero yo si lo entendía; Lory- san siempre fue muy receptivo y comprensivo. De alguna forma lo sentía muy cerca de mí.

So, tomo mi mascara y me volvió a colocar. – No has dicho lo más importante.- me reprendió y miro a todos los hombres para luego enfocar su mirada en la de Lory. – ella quiere cortar todo lo que fue de su anterior vida… cortar lazos, tareas, responsabilidades todo. – dijo y el siquiatra me miro sorprendido, se que quería decir algo; pero no lo hiso ya que Lory hablo primero. –Empezar de cero.- dijo Takarada Lory resumiendo todo en una palabra y yo asentí mientras inspiraba el oxigeno que me brindaba la mascarilla.

Quiero respirar.

* * *

><p>hola mina! esta ya es el capitulo nueve! que alegria y felicidad. tambien estoy muy feliz por los tres comentarios que me han dejado; gracias <strong>andree <strong>y **adoriana-chan**

pan de pacua y leche para todos! besitos y nos leemos pronto.


	11. Chapter 11

Shin tiene un cuerpo atlético y muy bien trabajado. Es el hombre que me despierta de mi sueño y quien me pide que respire cada vez que abro los ojos… si no fuera por él, no sabría que hacer.

- te quiero…- susurro y el esboza una sonrisa mientras me abrasa y besa la nuca.

- me quieres como amigo, pequeña embustera.- añade y sonrió dejándome acurrucar por sus brazos.

…

Mientras miraba el lindo vestido blanco que sostenía entre mis manos, entra Shin y sonríe como si fuera un niño en una dulcería.

Suelto el vestido y lo apego contra mi cuerpo para tapar todo lo que podía ser de interés para el. –…oko.- musita, las tres últimas letras de mi nombre, y se acerca a mí con la clara intención de seducirme.

Rápidamente doy un par de pasos hacia atrás y me enredo con la blusa que tengo entre mis pies. Pierdo el equilibrio y pensé que caería golpeándome fuertemente, pero Shin fue más rápido. Me tomo de un brazo y me atrajo a su cuerpo… quedamos tan cerca el uno del otro, que sentía las palpitaciones de su corazón. –gracias…- susurro saliendo de mi sorpresa y el me arregla un mechón de pelo que se me había escapado del peinado. –Me encanta tu cabello negro…- comenta mientras me observaba sensualmente.

A mi también me gustaba mi color natural. Tuvieron que pasar cuatro años para que mi color de pelo dejara de ser naranjo y volviera a ser negro.

Cuatro años. Mire a Shin y me acerque a sus labios con la clara intención de besarlo, pero desvié mi camino hacia su oreja. –¡dos minutos!.- grito imitando la voz de un entrenador de futbol americano, para luego golpear su nalga y soltarme rápidamente de su agarre para colocarme el vestido blanco.

- AAHHH!- exclama Shin tapándose el oído, mientras me mira como si yo fuera el diablo en persona. –¡mujer mala!.- añade y se tira, dramáticamente, sobre el sillón que hay junto a nosotros.

Shin ya estaba listo. Luce un hermoso terno, hecho a su medida, que dejaría con problemas cardiacos a nuestras profesoras, mientras que yo tengo para usar un vestido blanco –un estilo de jumper, sin espalda y muy entallado- comento mientras vuelvo a levantar el vestido frente a mí.

Shin sonríe y me queda mirando un rato, mientras me coloco el jumper. –¿y esa cicatriz?- me pregunta, luego de unos minutos, mientras me subo el cierre lateral del jumper

Esa cicatriz… es la única marca, fea y notoria, que no he podido borrar desde el accidente. – ¡Diablos Shin Dong-san!- exclamo mientras intento cambiar el tema de conversación. – ¡el cierre no me sube!- agrego y Shin se larga a reír

- porcino… te dije que debías cuidar tu dieta.- añade mimosamente y se acerca para ayudarme con el cierre. Lo miro esbozando una sonrisa, porque el único "porcino", aquí, es el. Fue él quien rompió su dieta una semana antes de nuestra graduación. – Aun así, te ves deliciosa.- agrego y se me vinieron los colores a la cara. - …me encantan los tomates en la cena. – agrega y me siento estúpida. A veces realmente me sentía como algo más que su amiga, pero siempre venían sus comentarios desubicados que lo arruinaban todo. Sin pensarlo piso fuertemente su zapato con mi tacón.

¿Nunca se cansara de molestarme con esas cosas? –Si quiero ser un tomate, es problema mío.- digo sin pensar en mis palabras y salgo rápidamente del living para ir a buscar mi bolso a la habitación.

…

Cuando llegamos a la casa de modas nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Para podernos graduar como modelos, debíamos pasar una última prueba… creíamos, junto a Shin, que sería fácil y lo era. Aun así, había un problema.

Nos hicieron entrar de público a la pasarela para mostrarnos las técnicas que debíamos usar y quienes serian nuestros evaluadores; personas elite en el modelaje a nivel mundial. Creí que serian modelos, como las top model o algo así, pero no. Eran cinco grandes exponente de la moda… y entre esos cinco había un hombre que me quito el aliento.

Shin, quien está sentado junto a mí, me codea. –Respira.- me dice y lo miro sin entender a que se refiere, hasta que gestualisa la palabra "respirar".

No puede ser, enserio me estoy quedado sin respirar por un par de minutos. Miro mis manos y veo que están levemente temblorosas. Intento respirar, pero no puedo.

Shin me toma la mano y aun así no puedo respirar. Me empiezo a incomodar y mis costillas se rehúsan a expandirse para dejar entrar el aire. Tengo miedo.

Shin coloca su brazo sobre sus hombros y me acaricia tras la oreja. ¡¿Que diablos?! ¿Acaso cree que soy como un perro? ¡Quiero respirar y Shin me trata igual que a un perro!

* * *

><p>usare este capitulo para recordarles que esta historia tiene una NOTORIA falta de linealidad o tiempo cronologico.<p>

gracias por llegar hasta aqui leyendo


	12. Chapter 12

Mientras me colocaba la sudadera junto a unos jeans simple, Shin-san se acerca a mi y me toma de la muñeca para alejarme del grupo de chicas. – ya nena, desembucha. ¿Cuándo y cómo te enrollaste con Kuon Hizuri?- pregunta y el mundo se me cae a pedazos

- Kuon Hizuri…- susurro y realmente mi rostro es inexpresivo, porque yo no conozco a ningún Kuon Hizuri…

- no me tomes el pelo… nos conocemos desde hace 3 años, debería haber confianza….- me dice, como pidiéndome que invente algo bueno para contarle, pero realmente no se que decir. –al menos ve esto como tu obligación, soy mayor que tu por tres años…así que desembucha y cuéntale todo a tu sexy sempai.- añade sonriendo y le sonrió

El tiene razón… nos conocemos desde hace tres años y medio, el es mayor que yo por dos o tres años… debería haber cierta confianza. Y la hay, pero no puedo abrir mi caja de pandora ante todo el mundo.

Una mujer de cabellos claros y una figura envidiable entra y nos grita. –vamos todos…! Ya ya ya! Los quiero fuera.- se gira y me ve sentada junto a Shin mientras este mantenía su cabeza apegada a la mía y me tomaba de la cintura. La mujer se sonroja y sonríe. –ustedes…- se calla y lo piensa por unos segundos. Shin y yo no nos movemos ni un centímetro por miedo a que nos diga algo malo. – ustedes dos, también, ahora… pero quiero… quiero pedirles que sean los dioses del desfile…no se si me explico.

Shin y yo nos miramos. Yo estaba perpleja y el sonreía como si fuera el mesías prometido a este mundo. –eso es genial, ¿no?- me pregunto y yo asiento.

- bien…ya saben cómo funciona. Los trajes los tiene la coordinadora, le diré que son ustedes los escogidos.- dijo con intenciones de salir de allí, ya que debía volver a su puesto de jurada. – ah! Si, lo olvidaba… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?.- pregunto rápidamente.

- Shin Dong Woo.- respondio Shin-san

- Kiyoko Eun Jo.- dije y la mujer asintió saliendo rápidamente del camerino.

- me gusta mas Eun….- susurro Shin tomándome de la mano para salir rápidamente de allí.

Si, a mi también me gustaba mas Eun, pero no podía dejar a un lado mi nombre… "Kyoko", lo único de lo que no me había deshecho durante este tiempo.

Sobre la pasarela todo salió excelente. Me calificaron con la nota mas alta, me lucí vistiendo el mejor traje diseñado para la ocasión y me gradué con honores, junto a Shin; mi único amigo y familia que tengo por estos días.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

Cuando volvimos al departamento, Shin se adueño de la alfombra y yo del sillón. Nos quedamos allí viendo la televisión hasta que me sentí en deuda y me dispuse a hablar. –Eun significa gracia.- comente y Shin asintió. Suspire. –hemos vivido más de tres años juntos y tu no sabes nada de mi…

Shin bajo el volumen de la televisión y volteo su cabeza para mirarme. –te equivocas, se quién eres, se que te gusta, se que eres mañosa pero una muy buena persona… te conozco…- dice y me sonríe.

- no quiero decir eso… Shin, yo si conocí a Kuon…- comente y la cara de Shin se desfiguro por la sorpresa.

- zorra.- comenta y suelto una carcajada.

- lo estas mal interpretando…- añado y me siento en el sofá mientras palmeo a mi lado para que se siente junto a mí, pero el prefiere quedarse en la alfombra. – Shin… eres mi mejor amigo y mi única familia en este momento… es por eso que te cuento esto, para que no digas un día de estos que no me conociste… porque ahora si lo harás. –digo y el me sonríe mientras se recuesta en la alfombra

- cuéntame.- pide.

- bueno… escucha.- digo y respiro hondo, porque necesitare de mucho aire para comenzar a hablar.


	13. Chapter 13

Es media noche, estamos en el living mientras la televisión nos ilumina en la conversación. Él está sentado en la alfombra mientras yo estoy recostada en el sofá. Me sonríe asintiendo, mientras yo sonrió tímidamente. – Bien.- dice el. –ahora tienes que presentarte y contarnos tu caso como si estuviéramos en un grupo de apoyo para adictos. – sentencio y yo solté una risita.

Me gusta Shin. De alguna forma, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo durante estos tres años. Es difícil ser amiga de un chico, pero cuando se consigue es como estar en el paraíso. -¡claro!- digo mientras pienso en cómo partir. – ¿quieres que parta desde un principio… o solo lo importante?-. Pregunto y el sex-simbol que tengo en frente rueda los ojos como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del mundo. –está bien… será desde el principio…- comento antes de carraspear mi garganta e iniciar con el relato…

Me gustaría pensar que esto no está pasando, pero no. Si esta parando y no me queda nada que hacer.

-¿puedes partir de una buena vez, embustera?- pregunta Shin Dong y yo sonrió. Miro el techo y pienso en todo…

Inhalo y exhalo. –si me ahogo…tendrás que darme respiración boca a boca.-suelto antes de iniciar con el relato. Shin asiente y yo miro el cielo blanco de la habitación. No hay mucha luz y el cielo no es del todo blanco, pero puedo imaginármelo. –naci y mi madre no quiso hacerse cargo de mi, así que me entregaron a una familia amiga para que me cuidara. Me gustaba jugar con…

- para. ¡No tenía que ser desde tu nacimiento! Solo quiero lo que no conozco de ti… el porqué ahora estas aquí.- explica y suspiro.

Le sonrió y vuelvo a fijar mi mirada al techo. –No me creerás, pero de verdad tienes que escuchar toda MI HISTORIA, desde MI nacimiento…- dije y él se acomodo, recostándose sobre la alfombra.

Los dos estamos mirando el techo, esperando a descubrir el cómo termine junto a Shin. –bien, continuare.

- la familia amiga tenía un hijo; Fuwa Sho.- dijo y el se sienta rápidamente con la intención de interrumpirme, pero lo detengo en seco regalándole una mirada de mi personaje Mio. – en ese tiempo yo lo llamaba Sho-chan y estaba locamente enamorada de él. Era una niña muy incrédula que vivía en su mundo de hadas, pero a la cual hacían trabajar como sirvienta en la casa. Allí me enseñaron de todo, porque ellos querían que yo me casara con Fuwa y me convirtiera en la sucesora de la casa y posada que tenía esa familia.

-Era un lindo futuro, pero Sho no me amaba y, simplemente, el quería ser cantante. Así que nos escapamos a Tokio y nos mudamos a un departamento. Allí me di cuenta de lo tonta que me veía siendo la esclava del bastardo de Sho y decidí vivir sola, sin el. Me busque un trabajo, me dieron una pensión en el "Duramaya" un restaurante japonés y ahí me quede trabajando por unos días. Hasta que se me ocurrió la fascinante idea de entrar al mundo del espectáculo…

- espera, ¿ósea que tu ya has estado en revistas y todo eso? ¿Ya eras modelo?- me interrumpió Shin y di un suspiro.

Shin a veces era algo desesperante; no me dejaba hablar de corrido y siempre interrumpía cuando yo iba a decir algo. –no, no era modelo. …seguiré con mi relato.- dije dándole a entender que no adelantaría las cosas. – tuve que trabajar mucho para pasar el examen de LME…

Shin soltó una carcajada y se sostuvo el estomago para no seguir riendo. –esa sí que no te la creo. Nena, te conozco y sé que no trabajarías duro por nada… al menos en estos tres años no te he visto esforzarte en nada.- comenta y me sonrojo. Shin tiene razón, estos cuatro años no me he esforzado en nada… es como si no fuera yo.

Cierro los ojos y vuelvo a tomar aire. –Puede que sea así, pero tengo suerte y eso es lo más valioso.- comento y el asiente. – bueno, antes me esforzaba en todo lo que hacía. Siempre a sido así.

- al poco tiempo de entrar a LME, me había hecho una mejor amiga; Kanae. Tenía un sempai de quien me enamore; Tsuruga Ren. y el presidente se volvió alguien muy cercano a mi; paso a ser el padre que nunca tuve. Aparte, me hice de muchos conocidos y buenas personas.

- ¿entonces porque ahora no les he visto ni un pelo a esas "buenas personas"?- pregunto Shin en un leve ronquido.

- es porque… ¿me vas a dejar terminar la historia?- pregunto y el asiente.

Me mira y sonríe. –Pero esto es como un breve resumen, ¿no?- me pregunta y yo asiento. –¿ y porque no la cuentas con detalles?- me pregunto y me sonrojé.

- aun no es momento de contarlo con lujo y detalle.- explico y el asiente. – bueno, allí pase por muchas cosas, participe en muchos dramas y programas…

Shin volvió a interrumpir. – ¡espera! Bájate del tren, por favor. Yo no te he visto en ningún drama. ¡Embustera! Tú sabes que soy fanático de los dramas y películas… y puedo re jurar que nunca he visto tu cara, ni tu nombre, en ellos.- me dice mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Suspire y volví a inhalar. – ¡Te pedí que me dejaras contarte la historia sin tus comentarios de por medio!- le reprocho y el asiente mirándome con cierto recelo. –hombres…- musite y sonreí para volver a cerrar los ojos y continuar con el relato. –bueno, me volví una actriz de renombre y digna de Ren... Tsuruga Ren; quien era mi sempai.

Es verdad, el era mi sempai… ya no lo es mas.

- cuando salí del colegio, me enfoque totalmente en el mundo de la actuación y, allí, el destino me junto con Ren. Tuvimos una relación que termino hace cuatro años.

- mi mejor amiga, Moko-san, se dedica hasta el día de hoy a la actuación y lo hace de maravilla…

- ¿quién es?- pregunta Shin y me giro para mirarlo. Pareciera que intenta hacerse una idea de todo lo que le cuento pero no le resulta.

- Kotonami Kanae.- digo y el abre los ojos de par en par.

Respira hondo y se sienta en la alfombra. – ¿estás segura que esa era tu vida y no la de alguien más?.- me pregunta y yo asiento segura.- está bien, te creo… ¿pero como fue que ahora no estás con ellos? ¿Por qué nunca los he visto saludarte? ¿Por qué no los llamas?... ¿porque ahora, luego de tres años, me vienes a contar esto?- me pregunta y yo cierro los ojos mientras intento no recordar aquellos días.

- porque no estaba lista.- le respondo y él se acerca a mí para acariciar mi pelo. –nena… - me susurra y yo respiro hondo; aun me cuesta manejar la cantidad de aire que entra a mis pulmones. – no te preocupes, estoy bien. Te lo contare todo… te contare lo que sucedió y que me hiso ser quien soy ahora.- explique y Shin asintió. Me beso la frente y volvió a recostarse sobre la alfombra.

No estaba lista para afrontar mi pasado; pero nunca lo estaría. Así que debía contárselo ahora… era la mejor determinación que podía tomar.

* * *

><p>creo que no parare de subir capitulos hasta contar lo que sintio kyoko... se me hace un nudo en la cabeza! D:<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Dos meses y medio. Una recuperación rápida.

- ¿Estás segura que se puede ir, así como si nada?- pregunta Yashiro a la enfermera mientras me mira abrocharme la camisa.

La enfermera sonríe y le entrega una hoja a Yashiro. –por supuesto. Aquí están los horarios de los controles y sesiones de ejercitación. De lo posible que no camine solo, sería algo riesgoso y que no se fuerce a intentar caminar. Está bien que lo intente, pero tampoco en exceso.- So Yeon me miro y sonrió como lo ha hecho durante estos dos meses y medio.- nos seguiremos viendo Tsuruga-san.- comento y Yashiro sonrió, pero yo no. So Yeon acababa de darme un tipo de advertencia codificada.

Asentí y mire a Yashiro - ¿vamos?.- pregunto y el chico asiente.

So Yeon me ayuda a cambiarme de la cama a la silla; Yashiro se había ofrecido pero la chica le prohibió que se metiera en su trabajo. Bajamos y allí nos encontramos a Kanae que esta tendida sobre una fila de asientos que se usan para esperar. Sonrió al verla, pero ella parece algo agotada.

No hago más preguntas y nos despedimos de la enfermera para dejar el hospital.

- yo te llevo Tsuruga-san.- dice Kanae tomando mi silla desde atrás. Pero no quiero que me lleve por su estado de embarazo. Pienso en ella. –No te preocupes Kotonami-san.- digo y ella suelta una risita cansada. – No es molestia.- me contradice y miro a Yashiro que ya va mucho más delante de nosotros. –enserio, puedo solo. Tú estas embarazada…- digo con la intención de alargar mi frase pero Kanae me interrumpe.

Camina y lleva mi silla con menos rapidez, alejándonos de Yashiro. –No Ren. Ya no estoy embarazada, lo perdimos.- dice y siento como mi pecho se contrae.

Respiro hondo y siento una punzada de advertencia por parte de mis costillas. –lo siento.- suelto con pesar.

- no te preocupes Ren. Está bien. Yukihito y yo no estábamos preparados aun. Tal vez en un futuro… todo siempre ocurre para mejor.- dice con un positivismo autentico de ella. Tiene razón, todo ocurre para mejor.

Llegamos al auto y Yashiro me ayuda a subirme atrás. Me cuesta moverme y realmente me siento algo inútil por no poder realizar algo tan básico, como pasar de una silla a un auto, pero tengo que poder recuperarme por ky... por mí, por mi bien, por mi futuro.

Durante el viaje nadie dice nada y todos sentimos lo mismo. Lo entiendo, lo siento y me duele. Yo no soy, ni tengo la fortaleza, que tiene Kanae para decir que no hay problema al perder a un familiar. No, yo no puedo decir que no tengo problema y que lo superare. Se me hace imposible…

…-…-…-…-..-..-…-…-…

Dos meses y medio, y tengo la piel como nueva. En mi rostro no hay cicatrices y solo tengo las marcas de mi abdomen y la de la rodilla. Puedo caminar sin problemas, pero no puedo pasar mucho tiempo lejos de la máquina de oxigeno; mis pulmones aun no están en las condiciones optimas para sobrevivir por ellos solos.

Suspiro y miro por la ventana. Es el único buen pasatiempo que tengo.

Aun tengo intravenosas conectadas al igual que aun tengo calmantes para el dolor de mis pulmones y costillas, pero So me ha dicho que el dolor podría soportarlo sin calmantes.

Prefiero los calmantes.

Deje de ser fuerte

Desde hoy hemos empezado con ejercicios respiratorios, probablemente termine saliendo capacitada para cantar lirica. Sería una buena carrera para mi futuro; -Kiyoko Eun Jo- la gran cantante soprano de Japón. Suena lindo, tal vez no sea mala idea después de todo.

A veces me imagino volviendo a actuar, y siento que no puedo. Realmente no puedo. Lo he intentado con So y me falta esa emoción, ese gusto… esa pasión. Ahora no puedo.

So-san me he preguntado a que me dedicare y simplemente no sé. Takarada-san me ofreció cualquier tipo de ayuda laboral, pero no puedo aceptar algo para lo que no estoy hecha. He pensado mucho en que trabajare y a que dedicare mi vida… solo he podido pensar en el modelaje. Lo hice un par de veces cuando actuaba, me tocaba fotografiarme para las revistas o a veces me invitaban a eventos de moda y terminaba sobre la pasarela. Me gustaba, pero me gustaba más la actuación.

Ahora que no me gusta tanto actuar, creo que el modelaje podría ser una nueva posibilidad. Natsu soy yo, lo que significa que puedo y tengo materia para dedicarme a ello.

- ¿Kiyoko-san?- pregunta el doctor Yuu entrando a mi habitación, nuevamente sin tocar.

Me giro y lo veo algo cansado y aproblemado. – ¿Sí?- pregunto y él se sienta en mi cama, sin mi permiso. Se ve realmente mal, tal vez le ha sucedido algo, porque siempre me pide que vuelva a la cama y esta vez no lo ha hecho. - ¿Qué ocurre Yuu-san? Hay algo que…- pregunto y el apoya su frente contra su mano, tiene su codo apoyado en su rodilla y parece que el mundo se le va a acabar.

Suspira. –Kiyoko-san… ¿tu sabias que So sentía algo por mi?.- me pregunta y yo respiro hondo.

Tomo la mascarilla y me la quito para dejarla sobre mis piernas. – ¿Ella le ha dicho?- pregunto y el ladea su cabeza en negación. –Entonces, ¿Cómo se ha enterado?- pregunto y el hace un gesto, pero termina por llevarse las manos a la frente y luego se restriega los ojos. – Lo encontré escrito en su cuaderno…- dice y siento algo recorrerme por dentro.

Respiro hondo y sonrió de lado al darme cuenta que mis pulmones resistirían lo suficiente como para llevar a cabo esta conversación. Me cruzo de piernas y coloco mis manos sobre mi rodilla. -¿podría saber yo porque estaba, usted, revisando las cosas de Mi amiga So?- pregunto dando a conocer mi enojo. Cualquier persona sabe que es de mal gusto andar escarbando en cosas ajenas y, más aun, si es un hombre quien revisa las cosas de una chica.

Yuu-san me mira, aun con su mano en la frente y los colores atacan su rostro. – yo quería… quería..- dice empezando a tartamudear. – yo quería hacerle un regalo, no un regalo, sino que algo mas intimo… pero no sabía que podía ser, no es eso, sino que necesitaba una idea y empecé a revisar su bolso. Las mujeres me dijeron que podía conseguir algo así, pero no encontré nada. -¿las mujeres? –Sí. Las enfermeras, ellas me dijeron que revisara en su bolso, pero termine encontrando una hoja que tenia escrito "Yuu, te amo tanto o más aun que al pan con queso". Bueno yo…

Solté una risita y sonreí alegre de saber que no era un desastre apocalíptico por el cual estaba pasando el hombre. –Eso es bueno.- sentencio y el hombre se cubrió el rostro avergonzado. – So-san ama el pan con queso… estoy segura que sí me dieran eso de desayuno, ella no me lo traería y se lo comería. Me dejaría sin desayuno y eso significa dejar de lado su papel de enfermera.

Yuu sonríe y me mira. –Tienes razón.- suspira y me mira con cara de perrito abandonado.- ¿entones puedes ayudarme?- me pregunta y yo asiento. No se qué es lo que quiere pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo para ayudarlo.

El sonríe y saca una cajita de su bolsillo. ¡Kami-sama! – ¡Yun san! ¡Ni se le ocurra!, estamos en un hospital… no puede proponerme matrimonio aquí…- exclamo sonrojada y el se sonroja. Ahí es cuando entiendo que no es a mí a quien le propondrá matrimonio.

Suspiro aliviada. – perdón… un error mío.- Digo y el parece aliviarse. – entiendo que es para So.- agrego y el sonríe y me entrega la cajita para que vea su contenido. La abro y hay un hermoso anillo naranjo son perlas alrededor de toda la argolla. –Es precioso.- digo y el asiente.

Cierro la cajita y lo miro. El se pasa la mano por el cabello y me sonríe. –el problema es que no se cómo pedirle matrimonio. Quiero que sea algo especia…

( la tenue luz del sol y mis manos juntas a las de un hombre)

- …quiero que quede grabado en su memoria por siempre…

( su respiración contra mi ojera, produciendo cosquillas, mientras que el pasto acaricia nuestras piernas)

- …que la cautive…

(el vaho de nuestra respiración se hace presente en la fría mañana)

- …que la haga sentir en casa o me sienta como parte de su vida…

(El calor de su pecho en mi espalda. Su aroma que me hace sentir segura.)

- …que le demuestre lo importante que es para mi…

(Nuestras manos entrelazadas. Sus caricias sobre mi piel. Su mirada)

- …que sepa lo que siento…

(Sus latidos al ritmo de los míos)

- … que sea la mejor demostración de cariño…

("no tengo palabras que se igualen a lo que siento por ti…". Lo sabía y lo sentía. Su respiración tan agitada como la mía)

-… que demos un nuevo paso juntos…

(Sus pies contienen a los mío. Sus zapatos son mucho más grandes, pero pareciera que nacieron los unos para los otros)

- …que estemos de por vida juntos…

(Segundos, minutos, horas. Nuestra respiración y nuestros latidos son uno solo.)

-… que sea feliz…

( mi risa y su voz melodiosa. Es lo único que se escucha)

-… que se enamore aun mas de mi…

(la suavidad de sus labios contra mi cuello. Sus dulces palabras en mis oídos y mi mente)

-…que sepa que soy capaz de dar la vida por ella…

(Sus manos sosteniendo las mías, su cuerpo protegiendo al mío mientras la neblina de la mañana se hace presente.)

-… que sea como una canción; un momento armonioso y único…

(Oh, my love… my darling… I've hungered for you touch…)

- … que sea perfecto…

(Una sonrisa)

- …que sea mejor a todas la proposiciones que ha soñado

(Podemos pasar horas y horas así. Una flor frente a mí y su color rojo puro me saca una sonrisa. "la reina rosa")

- … que sea un momento mágico

(Los destellos del sol. El vaho y los brillos de la rosa. La piedra rosa dentro de la reina y una lágrima se escapa de mi mejilla)

- ..Que sea incapaz de decir que no…

(La sorpresa, el momento y la felicidad)

¿Por qué sentía aquello tan dentro de mí?


	15. Chapter 15

-¿Kiyoko, te sientes bien?- pregunta Yuu sacándome de mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué sentí aquello tan a flor de piel? Parpadeo unos segundo intentando reobrar el sentido. ¿Qué fue ese sentimiento?

Yuu no espera por una respuesta de mi parte y toma rápidamente la mascarilla para sujetarla contra mi nariz. – ¿Puedes oírme?- pregunta y logro enfocar mis ojos en los suyo. - ¿te duele algo?, lo que sea, tienes que decírmelo. – me dice y inhalo profundamente para centrarme en la realidad, en el ahora y en lo que siento ahora; no en ilusiones o sensaciones fantasmas. – Kiyoko…- me llama aun sosteniendo la máscara contra mi nariz y al fin, luego de unos minutos, puedo sonreír.

Lo miro y sonrió. Tomo la máscara para sujetarla yo y el suelta un suspiro aliviado. –¿estás mejor?. –Sí, gracias. – ¿Quieres compartir que fue lo que paso? –No sabría explicarlo...

Yuu-san coloca su mano sobre mi mejilla y me da una sonrisa fraternal. –Descuida pequeña.- musita y rosa sus dedos contra mi mejilla. Está mojada. Mis mejillas están mojadas por lágrimas. Mis lágrimas.

Me abrasa y en el acto me desordena el cabello. Sonrió y le devuelvo el abrazo. –estoy segura que So-san será feliz solo con que usted le diga lo que siente y le proponga matrimonio.- digo y Yuu se aleja para quedar frente mío y tomarme de los hombros. – ¿Estás segura?, ¿no es necesario que me vista de príncipe o que valla con un grupo de mariachis?- pregunta algo dudoso de ir sin algún tipo de carta bajo la manga. –Estoy segura… el momento será maravilloso solo con usted ahí presente. So siempre se sonroja cuando lo ve o cuando le habla, tiene que fijarse en eso. Esa es la magia que necesita para proponerle matrimonio. La magia del amor.- digo sintiendo como mi pecho se siente lleno. Tengo ese sentimiento en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, es como si yo hubiera sido protagonista de algún cuento de princesas, siento la emoción del momento, pero no lo recuerdo. No puedo recordar alguna situación que sea similar.

Yuu se acerca a besarme la frente para luego ponerse de pie. -muchas gracias Kiyoko.- me dice y se arregla el cuello de la camisa. Le entrego la cajita, le deseo suerte y él me da las gracias antes de irse a pedirle matrimonio a So Yeon.

….

Pasan horas y aun tengo la sensación de la respiración contra mi piel. Es algo que no recuerdo, que no sé de dónde viene y posiblemente es un sentimiento fantasma. No quiero sentirlo más. Me incomoda.

…

Han pasado dos días desde que Yuu vino para pedirme el concejo y no lo he vuelto a ver. Han venido doctores auxiliares y So ha aparecido mientras duermo. Creo que está nerviosa e intenta evitar encontrarse con Yuu-san.

Quiero cantar pero la única canción que tengo en mi mente es. "oh, my love… my darling… I've hungered for you touch…" Esas tres simples frases que he terminado cantando en todos los ritmos posibles, incluso estoy pensando en traducirla e intentar cantarla como canciones de cuna o con ritmos de tribus africanas. Tengo que buscar la manera de sacármela de la cabeza.

Miro mi brazo que tiene conectada las intravenosas y miro las bolsas de suero. Quisiera comer algo distinto como un pastel, una patata dulce, un helado o un pocillo de arroz. Miro las tres sillas que hay a una esquina y pienso en su color blanco, en la madera y en cómo se podrían entrelazar entre sí. Sonrió y pienso que sería buena idea tener algo con que entretenerse.

Respiro hondo y me quito la mascarilla. -oh, my love… my darling… I've hungered for your touch…- canto lentamente mientras escucho la reverberación de mi voz en la habitación. Suspiro y vuelvo a inhalar, esta vez sin mascarilla, procurando trabajar la capacidad de mis pulmones. -oh , mi amor ... mi querido ... He anhelado tocarte...- canto esta vez en español, pronunciando cada letra y entonando cada nota como me era posible.

Sonrió y me pongo de pie. Tome el perchero de los sueros y las vitaminas y los lleve con migo hasta las sillas. Las ordene una al lado de las otras, abro la ventana y cortinas. Vuelvo donde están las sillas y me doy cuenta que me falta algo. Miro mi habitación y encuentro un rollo de vendas, lo suficiente mente largo, para cumplir con la función que yo quería. Sonrió. Respiro hondo y me subo sobre las sillas. Tomo el rollo de vendas y lo pongo sobre el perchero de sueros; el que he acomodado frente a mi. Para mi suerte este me quedo a la altura de mi mentón y cumple la función perfecta de micrófono.

Sonrió y me imagino en medio de un escenario. –oh , mi amor ... mi amor ... He anhelado tocarte…- canto poniendo el sentimiento que tengo impregnado dentro de mi. Quiero deshacerme de el. - oh, my love… my darling… I've hungered for your touch…- agrego esta vez en ingles y siento como si me supiera la canción completa. Respiro hondo y sigo cantando cada palabra hasta acabar. Cante la canción completa y termine dejando que mi voz diera paso al silencio. Tengo los ojos cerrados y no quiero abrirlos.

Escucho los suaves pasos caminar hacia mí y de pronto se detiene. Una corriente de aire entra por la ventana y luego el aplauso se hace presente. Abro lo ojos y veo a So Yeon a un par de pasos míos. – no sabias que tenias una voz tan linda.- me dice y me doy cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer.

Acomode las sillas como un escenario y me subí sobre ellas para cantar "oh, my love". Use de micrófono un rollo de vendas y como pedestal el perchero de los sueros. Sonrió y una carcajada se me escapa de los labios. So me tiende la mano y me ayuda a bajar de las sillas. Le entrego el rollo de vendas y ella lo mira como si fuera un preciado regalo; en ese momento veo que esta usando el anillo que me mostro Yuu-san. –mas tarde te contare.- me dice guiñándome un ojo y apunta con mi micrófono hacia la puerta. –Tienes visitas.- añade y me volteo para ver quien es.

El hombre entra y sonríe como si no lo hubiera hecho en años o, tal vez, yo no lo había visto sonreír así desde hace meses. No lo sé.

Se acerca a mi sonriendo y me toma de las manos. –Buenos días Lory-san.- digo cuando recobro el aliento sonriendo. Lory me había apoyado en todo momento y lo seguía haciendo.

- me da gusto ver que tienes energía de sobra.- comento y So nos dice que nos dejara solos porque tiene cosas que hacer.

Lory se sienta en una de las sillas y yo me siento a su lado. – hace mucho que tenia ganas de verte hacer algo.- comenta y yo suelto una risita tímida. – es enserio, hace meses que dejaste de hacer dramas y solo te enfocabas en las personalidades que podías sacar. Me estaba empezando a preocupar, pero luego de todo lo que sucedió… me doy cuenta que estas mejor que nunca. – me afirma y sonrió apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- gracias Lory-san.- cometo. –pero lo que acaba de escuchar no fue más que un juego de niña pequeña.

- no estés tan segura Kiyoko-chan.- me dijo utilizando mi nuevo nombre por primera vez. – Te ha salido de maravilla.- añade y le sonrió. – ahora, ya está todo listo.- dijo y supe que eso era lo que venia a decirme. –desde ahora tu identidad es Kiyoko Eun Jo, como lo pediste y tus papeles están al día. Me retuve de comprarte un departamento ya que pasaras los meses de recuperación en mi casa y luego tu decidirás que hacer. Se dieron, a tiempo, por finalizado tus contratos con los últimos dramas que grabaste. Cerré el contrato que tenias con LME y te di por graduada de la sección Love Me; tengo un par de documentos que acreditan tu finalización de estudios del instituto, al igual que tu graduación de actuación. Todo lo que es diploma esta bajo tu nuevo nombre…

- prácticamente tengo mi nueva vida.- susurre y Lory-san asintió. –muchas gracias…- susurre emocionada. Lory me abraso y me deje envolver por sus brazos.

Podría iniciar de nuevo. Podría ser verdaderamente yo.


	16. Chapter 16

El olor a galletas despertó todos mis sentidos.

("no puedo, tengo que cuidar el horno" digo y él me sonríe. "no hay problema, esperaremos juntos" dice y apoyo mi cabeza sobre su pecho. "¿estás seguro?" pregunto y el asiente. Sonrió. Me siento feliz…. Y escucho el latido de su corazón.)

Mi corazón late fuertemente y mi respiración es normal. Fue un sueño; solo un sueño… un recuerdo, un sueño. Me siento confusa, no quiero esto ni nada. No quiero recuerdos… no quiero sentimientos fantasmas.

Miro el techo de mi habitación y me fijo en las flores que pinto Shin para mí. Son feas, hasta un niño del jardín de niños podría hacerlo mejor; pero Shin las pinto para mí. Son lindas. Tienen que ser lindas.

Siento como se concentra el olor de las galletas y pienso que puede ser Shin que este cocinando algo. El siempre cocina, yo no; no se me da bien la cocina. A Shin le queda todo muy rico, es impresionante y sabroso.

Suspiro. Quiero seguir durmiendo.

…

- Oko-chan-. Susurra Shin a mi lado. ¿Por qué esta a mi lado?

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es un bol con galletas, luego veo el rostro de Shin y nuevamente las galletas. -¿quieres una?- me pregunta y niego con la cabeza. No quiero galletas.

-¿sabes a quien le gustan las galletas?- me pregunto y me gire sobre mí para darle la espalda. El sonrió y me toco el hombro.- estoy seguro que sabes.- dice y hay un minuto de silencio en el aire. Sí, yo sé a quién le gustan las galletas; pero no le diré. Que lo descubra él solito.

Shin comenzó a murmurar cosas que no fui capaz de oír y luego dijo. –Son las preferidas de santa-.

("no son para ti" comento y a él parece no importarle. "son para santa" agrego y Ren me besa la nuca. "lose Kyoko, se que son para santa" me dijo sorprendiéndome.)

Respiro profundo. Estoy en mi cama, no en los recuerdo.

-¿Cómo sabes que son las preferidas de santa?- le pregunto volteándome y el me sonríe. Me toma de los hombros y se coloca a gatas sobre mí. En cualquier otra situación me hubiera sonrojado, pero esto era importante. Quería saber cómo era que Shin conocía la debilidad de santa.

El sonríe seductoramente, algo que no funcionaba con migo, y me coloca su dedo índice sobre mis labios. Se moja los suyos con la punta de su lengua y me sonríe. – Es un secreto.- me dice y decido devolverle la mano. Tal vez sería bueno traer de vuelta a mi viaja amiga; Natsu-san, y demostrarle a Shin de lo que está hecha esa chica. De todas formas, Natsu soy yo… aunque ella es mucho más cruel y sensual. Simplemente adorable.

Shin me mira esperando una respuesta de mi parte y la va a tener, eso está claro.

…

¡Al fin sola! Estoy en el balcón escribiendo mi carta a santa y comiendo un poco de galletas. Faltan cuatro horas para navidad. Todo está muy calmado y yo disfruto de la vista que tiene el departamento de Shin.

Mi amigo se fue a pasar las fiestas con su familia y yo, al igual que todos los años, me quedaría en casa. Eran mis únicos días de relajo femenino y los aprovechaba al máximo.

Miro la carta y sonrió. Sé que ahora no celebro las navidades igual que antes, pero santa estará feliz de leer mi carta este año. Me he explayado mucho en la escritura y, posiblemente, se demore un par de horas en leerla. Le gustara, lo sé.

…-…-.-.-.-.-….-…-…-…-

A veces Kiyoko me sacaba de mis casillas. Sé que soy un hombre apuesto y seductor; soy Shin Dong, está claro que soy todo un prototipo de belleza masculina, pero ¿Por qué Kiyoko nunca caería ante mis encantos?

Si Oko-chan, así llamo a Kiyoko, tiene razón y santa si existe… quisiera pedir un regalo de navidad. Le pediría el amor de Kiyoko. Es lo que siempre he querido y deseado. Me basta con que me ame y se quiera casar con migo; solo dos cositas simples, no es nada del otro mundo.

Voy camino a la casa de mi familia y siento pena por haberla dejado sola en casa como un perrito abandonado.

Sabes santa, mejor quiero cambiar mi regalo de navidad. Deseo cambiar el amor de Kyoko porque… no sé si quiera o sienta deseos carnales por ella. Soy un hombre que ama a todas las mujeres, pero a ella no. A ella la quiero y siento que es como ¿mi hija? No es o no, sería muy raro. Posiblemente sea un amor de familia. La quiero y quiero lo mejor para ella.

Hace una semana me conto todo lo de ella y realmente me dejo plop. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Kiyoko Eun Jo era Kyoko Mogami? Yo nunca lo había pensado, ni siquiera se me había ocurrido. Son tan diferentes… pero cuando digo "tan diferentes" es porque son MUY DIFERENTES, no sé si quedo claro.

Bueno en fin… me sorprendí y ahora no sé porque estoy pensando eso si yo estaba pensando en que pedirle a santa. ¡A si! Deseo que Oko-chan nunca más vuelva a ser Natsu-chan; es aterrador. Jamás pensé que me seduciría y luego patearía mi auto estima. No sé como lo hiso, pero solo son unos segundos de mirada ya me sentía una basura. Es realmente buena actuando.

¿Se estará comiendo todas las galletas? Ojalaaaaaas que NO. ¡Yo quiero que santa pase a dejar mis regalos! Oko-chan seria una mujer muy mala si se come los dos kilos de galleta sola. ¡SON DOS KILOS!, de todas formas no creo que pueda hacerlo.

Santa si me llevara mis regalos.

Aunque más que eso… yo no creo en santa, pero Kiyoko me hace tener un poco de esperanza. Hace un par de noches atrás la escuche murmurar mientras dormía y decía "galletas para santa" así que supuse que ella es de esas chicas que le dejan una fuente gigante de galletas al viejo panzón. Creo que hice algo bueno; por primera vez en cuatro años, Oko-chan celebrara la navidad con la costumbre que ha tenido toda su vida.

Felicitaciones Shin Dong, te las mereces. Acabas de hacer feliz a otra pequeña para el día de navidad.

¿Cuál es la pequeña a la que siempre hago feliz el día de navidad? Es mi madre. Ella es más pequeña que yo y, si, soy niño de mami.

¿Santa me ira a traer los perfumes que le pedí?

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

Cuando vi llegar a mi hijo acompañado de una chica de cabellos platinados, supe que todo iba a salir mal. -¿alguien podría explicarme porque mi bebe llega trayendo del brazo a esa zorra?- pregunte y mi esposo Kuu me miro como si no me conociera. Kuon aun no llegaba hasta nosotros, pero podía oler a la distancia que sabía que la chica que venía junto a él me desagradaba. –Mas encima platinada.- agregué y Kuu me extendió una copa de champagne. Entendí la indirecta así que me puse a murmurar para mí misma.

¿Realmente mi Kuon estaba enamorado de esa feúcha? No lo puedo creer, simplemente no entiendo como Kuon se empeña en hacernos imposible todas las fiestas de navidad. El año pasado llego con una rubia y el año anterior apareció con una morocha. No me desagrada que traiga a sus amigas a cenar a la casa de Lory, pero me molesta como lo miran ellas. Sé que mi hijo solo las mira como colegas o amigas y quiero confiar ciegamente en eso.

Aun así, me desagrada hasta la medula.

Ren llego hasta la gran mesa que habían instalado en el jardín y nos saludo amablemente, pero yo no me conformo con eso; aun más si tiene a esa desabrida cerca de él.

Lo abrace, le di mil besos y lo trate como mi bebe durante una hora, hasta que tuvimos que tomar asiento y me fue imposible continuar con mi papel de madre protectora. Kuu me miraba divertido al igual que el presidente, se que ellos sienten lo mismo que yo y me anima a continuar.

Estábamos hablando de las marcas de alta costura estadounidense cuando la feúcha; que me presentaron por el nombre de Min Lee, dijo: "no tienen malos cortes, pero el problema está con importarla a nuestro país. Aquí la gente es mucho más conservadora y no se venderían bien los diseños de alta costura americana. Por eso solo nos queda por optar por lo autentico de nosotros". Con aquellas palabras se había cavado su propia tumba.

Yo no soy estadounidense, pero no permitiría que hablaran así del país de mis muchas amigas que se ganaban la vida haciendo diseños y modelos de alta costura. – Tim Len, los tiempos cambian. Ahora todo está muy globalizado e incluso las nuevas generaciones viajan hasta estados unidos para traer las ideas más frescas.- explique y Lory sonrió dándome su apoyo.

Y así, seguimos toda la noche. Me invente un y mil nombres distinto provenientes de Min Lee; para dejarle claro a la niña desabría que no te interesaba su presencia allí. De seguro que Ren me saldrá con una charla de hijo protector y me dirá que no es forma de tratar a una persona, pero que se le va ha hacer. Simplemente se me olvidan los nombres… de las personas que no me interesan; ósea Rine. ¿Se llamaba así, cierto?

* * *

><p>jojojojojojojojojo feliz navidad para todos! que tengan una buena cena y reciban uno que otro regalito.<p>

bueno, con este capitulo me despido por hoy. quiero celebrar navidad y basilar toda la noche!

gracias por sus favoritos, por leer, por llegar hasta aquí (que es mucho), por sus comentarios...

y vamos! un ultimo aliento antes de terminar esta historia... porque ya tiene muchos capitulos y me estoy confundiendo

espero que les guste, que realmente les gusta ya que es po eso que la estoy siguiendo.

besitos y dulces noches buenas


	17. Chapter 17

Shin miro nuevamente la pantalla de la tablet y luego el rostro de su amiga. –¿es una broma?.- pregunto y ella negó mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba caer sobre el sillón.

- es horrible. –Es perfecto.- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Shin se sentó junto a ella. –imagínate!, será maravilloso empezar nuestras carreras de esta forma, es como si nos regalaran un futuro asegurado.- comento y Kiyoko lo miro algo cansada.

La chica no estaba dispuesta a estresarse con horarios en donde se le permitiría dormir, solo, seis horas y tratar con mujeres que hablarían mal de ella a sus espaldas. –Horrible.- reafirmo Kyoko.

Shin le entrego la tablet. –pero tu estudiaste para eso. Tú sabes como es y lo que lleva ser quien promocione los modelos de alta costura.- dijo y Kyoko asintió sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón.

- solo será un mes, ¿cierto?.- pregunto la chica y Shin asintió. – bien, pero no me pidas que me vuelva amiga de todo el mundo… me mantendré alejada de ellos.- advirtió Kyoko y Shin asintió tomando la tablet para responder con un "si" a la oferta de trabajo que los llevaría a lo más alto del mundo de la moda.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

luego de una semana fueron trasladados a las islas tropicales en el límite de Japón. Okinawa. Se les entrego un habitación a cada uno y se les explico el horario que debía seguir durante el mes.

Era un evento en donde solo se podían encontrar modelos de la academia que aun no se graduaban, por lo cual debían seguir con sus clases diarias y prepararse para los dos grandes desfiles del mes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuon sonrió y Kiyoko soltó una risita tímida. Le gustaba. Había algo en el hombre que la atraía, que la hacía sentir que se conocían de toda la vida y que podía confiar en el.

el hombre de cabellos rubios se cubrió el rostro. – que vergüenza, jamás creí que le llegaría a contar eso a alguien.- dijo y Kiyoko sonrió.

- a mi me parece algo muy tierno. De seguro que tu madre te adoraba de pequeño.- le dijo y el levanto el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Sonrió y pensó que la chica tenía razón; a pesar de haber echo travesuras de niños, sus padres siempre lo quisieron incondicionalmente.

- y tu, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo como lo que te conté?.- le pregunto y Kiyoko pensó en su infancia; en la infancia de la Kyoko que ya no era.

Kyoko se abraso las piernas y coloco su mentón sobre sus rodillas. – no, nunca he hecho algo parecido a ponerle tintura en el shampoo a mis padres para que se les fueran las "canas verdes".- respondió aludiendo a lo que había hecho Kuon con sus padres una vez que le dijeron: "nos salen canas verdes por tu culpa". Kiyoko sonrió y pensó en algo que poder contar.

Pensó, pensó y pensó. Pero no se le ocurrió nada.

- no te preocupes si no tienes algo que decirme, esta bien.- le dijo Kuon y ella sonrió. La puesta de sol ya había terminado y se hacía cada vez más oscuro.

- ¿Por qué eres modelo?.- pregunto Kyoko y el hombre sonrió.

- no soy modelos.

- ¿Qué? Fíjate tu, que por alguna extraña y mágica razón… no te creo – dijo la chica y el se recostó a su lado.

- yo soy modelo pero de medio tiempo, por así decirlo… usualmente no suelo subir a las pasarelas. Por lo general me dedico a enseñar y organizar los desfiles de moda. – explico el rubio y la pelinegra entendió a que se refería.

- tiene que ser muy estresante organizar un desfile….- musito y el se fijo en como ella miraba las estrellas. Parecía ser que le gustaban mucho.

- ¿te gustan las estrellas?- le pregunto y la chica se giro para mirarlo. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía ver sus ojos reflejados en los de el. – si te gustan las estrellas.- dijo y ella asintió por instinto, pegando su frente con la de el. Kiyoko se sonrojo y Kuon lo noto.

Pensaron en alejarse unos cuanto centímetros pero ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo. Se sentían comodos así, lo sentía… era una sensación que les recorría el cuerpo a través de la sangre. -¿Qué tal si ahora vamos a comer algo antes de que se acabe la hora de la cena y mañana nos volvemos a juntar aquí, a la misma hora?- le pregunto Kuon y Kyoko sonrió. –Claro.- dijo la chica y el se alejo para ponerse de pie. La ayudo a colocarse de pie y le quito la arena de la ropa antes de volver al hotel.

Por alguna razón el destino los había reunido en la playa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente volvieron a reencontrarse después de sus actividades diarias y al sub-siguiente y así, hasta que termino el mes y se realizo el desfile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aeropuerto se toparon en la cafetería. - ¿un expreso triple?.- le pregunto sorprendido el chico al verla con el vaso de café tan cargado.

- necesito energías.- dijo la chica alzando los hombros y mirando hacia la entrada para estar atenta a si venia alguien de las chicas y chicos o su amigo; Shin.

- ten.- dijo Kuon sacando un frasquito de su bolsillo y entregándoselo. – son masticables que ayudan a mantenerte en vigilia… algo así como pastillas mágicas para mantenerte despierto.

Kiyoko abrió el frasco con una mano y las miro. Eran pequeñas esferas de color naranjo que no le eran de mucha confianza, pero como se las había dado el hombre las acepto. Las guardo en su volvillo y le sonrió. Ahora el también tenía un café en su mano.

Kiyoko alzo una ceja y el imito el gesto que había hecho ella con los hombros.

Se sentaron en la barra de la cafetería y se miraron sonriendo. Rieron a la vez y se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

Los dos sentían que se conocían de toda la vida. Él le ordeno un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y ella le ordeno el cuello de la camisa.

Terminaron de beber sus respectivos cafés y decidieron volver hasta la zona de espera para abordar. Allí, como lo deseo el destino, se separaron sin darse cuenta. Kuon fue alcanzando por un colega y cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica ya no estaba a su lado, se volteo para mirarla y vio que esta corría hacia un chico que alzaba una bolsa de papel sobre su cabeza; posiblemente eran pasteles.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que se habían separado, suspiraron… ninguno sabia en que asiento iba el otro o si tenían el mismo vuelo… no sabían mucho del otro más que sus diversos gustos y las vivencias diarias que habían tenido… no conocían ni el nombre del otro. Por alguna extraña razón nunca se les había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle al otro el nombre; porque sentían que no era necesario, ya que se conocían. No sabían ni el cómo, ni el porqué, pero sentían que se conocían.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?.- le pregunto Shin cuando la chica había llegado a su lado. la había visto caminar por el pasillo con la mirada al horizonte y la llamo para darle unos cuantos bocados dulces.

- venia hacia acá.- respondió Kiyoko y Shin la abraso mientras la llevaba a sentarse para comer.

- sí. Mira, he comprado pastelillos.- comento entusiasmado entregándole uno para que comiera con él. –No los comía desde la cena de anteanoche y ya los extrañaba.- explico y Kiyoko sonrió.

- no los comiste anoche?- le pregunto sabiendo que la cena de todas las noches era la misma. Ella no había asistido a las últimas cenas para poder pasar más tiempo con el hombre de cabellos rubios.

- eres tonta?.- le dijo Shin.- anoche nos dieron ternera con suflé, estaba rico; era lo único que había.- comento y recordó que no había visto a su amiga en la cena. La miro mientras esta comía el pastelillo y sintió que, por alguna extraña razón, no la había visto en ninguna cena. Pensó un poco más sobre el tema y decidió que no la había visto porque andaba embobado con una de las modelos; dejando de lado a su amiga quien tuvo que adaptarse y hacerse conocida de otras chicas para pasar el único tiempo libre que tuviera con alguien.

Kiyoko miro a Shin y le sonrió cuando vio que tenía su mirada perdida en ella. Se apoyo en su hombro y siguió comiendo la masa dulce que la habían regalado.

Después de todo, el trabajo no había sido tan malo y se había dado cuenta que podían haber personas que la hicieran sentir querida al igual que en el pasado. ¿Tal vez se había enamorado? Posiblemente si, pero era solo una ilusión. De momento se sentía bien como estaba.

Sonrieron hasta que los llamaron a embarcar. –si, fue perfecto.- murmuro Kyoko mientras Shin murmuraba. -…fue horrible.- recordando el gran rechazo que recibió de parte de la modelo a la que intentaba ligar.

Kyoko le sonrió y Shin camino junto a ella llevando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica. Posiblemente, era la única mujer que lo soportaba más de 6 horas continuas diarias.


	18. Chapter 18

El presidente nos sonríe con cierto pesar. Se nota en su cara que ha sido difícil y lo entiendo. Lo comprendo; pero comprendo más a Tsuruga-san. ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así?

Yashiro me frota el brazo y ciento que mis lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. – ¿Podemos pasar a verla?- me atrevo a preguntar pero el presidente niega lentamente. Me toma las manos. Estamos sentados frente a frente y Yashiro está a mi lado. –lo siento, Kotonami-san, pero se nos ha prohibido la entrada a todos.-

Sus palabras se quedan vagando en mi mente y no lo comprendo. ¿Quién nos ha negado la entrada? – Entiendo.- susurro y Yashiro me sigue frotando el brazo. –… ¿puedo pasar a ver a Kyoko…?- pregunto en un susurro y el presidente me da una vaga sonrisa.

Yashiro me abraza y yo apoyo mi frente contra su hombro. ¿Por qué? Porque… no entiendo esto. ¿Qué es lo que no podemos hacer?

Yukihito me soba la espalda. Se siente cálido. – Kanae…- me llama y levanto el rostro para mirarlo. – ¿Estas mejor?- me pregunta y no lo entiendo

Me fijo en sus ojos. Son expresivos; está preocupado. – quiero ver a Kyoko.- digo y el menea la cabeza. – que pasa. ¿Por qué no puedo verla?- pregunto y yashiro me besa la frente.

El presidente sigue frente a nosotros, lo miro y el intenta sonreír pero no puede. Me vuelve a tomar las manos. – Kotonami-san. Ella no es quien conocíamos por Mogami Kyoko.- se toma un segundo para respirar.- el siquiatra informo de su pérdida de memoria. Kyoko está en blanco y no podemos hacer nada… no podemos verla y ella no necesita vernos.- afirma y sigo sin entender.

Miro a Yashiro y la espera una respuesta de mi parte. –Estoy segura que si…- ella no necesita vernos. No me va a conocer. ¿Entonces qué es lo que espero?, ¿acaso quiero que me reciba y felicite aun si no me reconocer?... ¿eso es lo que quiero?...

Yashiro carraspea un poco antes de hablar. Esta tan afectado como cualquiera de nosotros. – aun si nosotros la vemos, ella no nos recordara… será mejor dejarla y esperar a que el tiempo arregla su mente.- comento y el presidente está de acuerdo con él.

Yo sigo queriendo verla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de que nos informaran el estado de Kyoko, todo fue más monótono y sin sentido. Íbamos al hospital cada día para ver a Ren y luego sentía que debía preguntar por mi amiga, pero Yukihito me detenía y me pedía que la dejara. Para nosotros era como si Kyoko estuviera muerta, la pedimos y no la recuperaríamos… solo perturbaríamos su vida apareciendo frente a ella.

Y así fueron todos los días: íbamos, charlábamos con Tsuruga-san y nos quedábamos un tiempo en la sala de espera antes de irnos.

Nunca he perdido la esperanza de que se nos deje ver a Kyoko-chan. La sigo queriendo. La quiero y quiero verla.

Estamos sentados en la sala de espera y Yukihito está concentrado en un informe que le han entregado; creo que trata sobre un contrato para Tsuruga-san. –amor…- susurro pidiendo que me mire y lo hace. –Iré por unas bebidas, volveré pronto.- digo y el asiente volviendo a lo suyo

Me levanto y voy a la cafetería que está en el primer piso. Uso las escaleras y llego rápidamente a la pequeña tienda que había en el centro médico. Pido dos botellas de agua y el hombre me las entrega a cambio de un par de monedas.

Miro la amplia sala y fijo mi mirada en todas las personas que esperan por ser atendidos. Todos lucen cansado y preocupados.

Me dispongo a volver junto a Yashiro y pienso en usar el ascensor que es más rápido.

Al llegar a él, marco y las puertas se abren dejando bajar a una mujer que viene acompañado de su médico y enfermera. La mujer, posiblemente de mi misma edad o un año más joven, se veía que estaba en un estado bastante complicado. Sentí algo de pena por ella, estaba conectada a un aparato respiratorio y algo que parecía ser más complicado aun. Deje que bajaran y me subí para llegar más rápido hacia Yashiro.

Me miro en el espejo que hay en la pared del ascensor y veo que tengo ojeras. –tal vez no estoy muy lejos de verme igual de demacrada que la mujer que acaba de bajar o todas esas personas que esperaban en el primer piso.

Pienso en Kyoko y recuerdo su rostro. Ahora solo quiero que tenga una buena vida por delante y, tal vez, llegármela a encontrar en un futuro. Quisiera volver a ser su amiga.

…

Luego de unas horas en la sala de espera Yashiro me pide que volvamos al departamento y acepto.

Tal vez ya era hora de abandonar la esperanza de ver a Kyoko y seguir con mi vida.

Yukihito me toma de la mano y nos vamos juntos hacia el ascensor. Allí me miro al espejo y recuerdo a la mujer que vi bajar del ascensor hace unas horas.

- ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunta Yashiro. Lo miro y le sonrió. – tengo ojeras de enferma.- digo y el asiente señalando las suyas. Lo miro con detención y veo que el también tiene unas pequeñas maras negras bajo los ojos. –parecemos osos pandas.- le digo y él me abraza rosando su mano sobre mi vientre. Recuerdo que estoy embarazada y siento que algo va mal. No sabría explicarlo, es solo un presentimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro al hospital y las enfermeras me saludan amablemente. Saben quién soy y yo sé quiénes son. He venido a este hospital por dos meses continuos, cada día y suelo pasar más de dos horas aquí.

Antes venia mas por Ren, pero ahora también lo hago por Kyoko. No, ya no, ahora se llama Kiyoko.

Siempre se me olvida que la chica ya no se llama igual. Fue ella quien lo decidió y la comprendo, aunque me gustaría que no hubiese sido así.

Cuando llego al piso en donde están mis dos enfermos, me encuentro con Yashiro en la sala de esperas. Se le ve preocupado y le pregunto qué ha sucedido. Siento algo de temor antes de saber lo que me va a decir y pienso en Kiyoko. Ellos lo saben, saben que Kyoko es Kiyoko, pero no. Yashiro no me dice aquello.

- es Kanae…- susurra y recuerdo a mi segunda integrante de mi sección favorita, Kanae Kotonami. –presidente…- dice alzando la vista y se toma un segundo. Sus ojos se abren como platos y veo que está mirando a alguien tras de mí.

Me giro y veo a Kanae salir con una carpeta en sus manos, tiene dibujada una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

Yashiro se pone de pie para recibir a la chica.

Kanae llega a nuestro lado y veo que una enfermera viene tras ella con un bolso, posiblemente perteneciente a Kotonami-san.

Ella me saluda con una reverencia y veo el gesto de dolor en su cara. Ella vuelve a mirar a Yashiro y menea la cabeza. ¿Qué significa aquello?

Yashiro intenta sonreír pero no puede. La enfermera esta a mi lado y me entrega el bolso dándome una leve palmadita de consuelo en el hombro antes de volver al pasillo.

Miro a manager y Kanae se cruza de brazos como si intentara abrasarse a sí misma.

Tuve la intención de preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero Yashiro me corto la idea. El chico le beso la frente a su novia y se fue rápidamente de allí. ¿Era idea mía o vi a Yashiro llorar? Miro a Kanae y ella me mira sonriendo, mientras un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Aquí hay gato encerrado.

Kanae se deja caer sobre los asientos que hay frente a nosotros y me siento a su lado por cortesía. – Kotonami-san.- digo y ella me interrumpe.

- no puedo.- dice y los nervios me comen por dentro, es como cuando veo las teleseries colombianas que dan en la televisión.

Ella se gira para mirarme y me toma una de mis manos que tengo apoyadas sobre mis piernas. –por favor presidente. No, Lory-san. Usted tiene que hacer algo por Yashiro. Yo no puedo hablar con el…- me dice y baja la mirada. Sé que está llorando.

Coloco mi mano libre sobre las de ella. – Kotonami-san. Primero tienes que decirme que ha sucedido… ¿se han peleado?- le pregunto y ella niega con la cabeza. Recuerdo que tengo el bolso de Kanae a mi lado y me pregunto porque una enfermera venia con ella.

La chica respira hondo. –yo he perdido al bebe. No puedo, simplemente, no tengo lo que se necesita para estas embarazada.- dice y parece estar calmada referente a su tema. – por favor, tiene que hablar con Yashiro. Tiene que calmarlo, decirle algo… yo no puedo. Yo no puedo consolarlo.- me dice y entiendo lo que ha sucedido.

Recuerdo haber escuchado a Yashiro decir que sería padre, que estaba feliz y quería poder jugar con su hijo…

Una gran pérdida. – tranquila, yo hablare con el.- digo y la chica levanta el rostro aliviada para dar paso a sus lagrimas. La abrazo.

Kanae estaba más preocupada por Yashiro que por sí misma.

Kyoko, no sabes cuanta falta haces aquí. Kanae realmente debería está siendo abrazada por ti, no por mí. En este momento… ella te necesita.


	19. Chapter 19

El ambiente era horrible y estaba totalmente fastidiado de aquello. No me gustaban las fiestas y no sé porque tengo que hacer de chaperón de María. ¡Esto es el colmo! No se lo perdonare nunca al presidente. ¿Cómo puede ser que Kuon Hizuri este cuidando de una adolescente en un pub? Ni idea como termine en este pub. ¿seguro que es un pub?, porque no lo parece. Tiene pinta de ser un disco, pero es mucho más pequeña y las personas no se decidan solo a bailar. En fin, es simplemente un centro nocturno no tan masivo. Parece ser que es algo más "exclusivo"

Me aburro. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Ah, sí! María-chan. Miro a mi lado y veo que hay un lugar masivo y un vaso de jugo a medio beber.

Que desperdicio de dinero, el jugo y las bebidas son bastante caras en este lugar. ¿Quién dejaría un vaso de jugo a medio beber?

Oh… no. ¡No! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¿Dónde se metió María?

Oh, Kami-sama, esa niña.

Miro hacia la pista de la disco y veo brazos, piernas, cuerpos, faldas, pantalones y camisas, pero no veo a María-chan. Es imposible. El lugar está lleno hasta decir basta… no lograre encontrar a María-chan. Suspiro y miro mi copa de "gin con gin". Será mejor pedir agua ya que la noche no acabara hasta que esa niña me llame diciendo que esta lista para irse. Ya me la ha hecho antes y he tenido que esperarla por horas, casi hasta la hora de cierre del locas; ósea hasta las seis de la mañana.

¿Por qué me presto para estas cosas? Ah, sí. Porque el presidente me obliga y no puedo decir que no. Aparte, a mi también me preocupa que María, siendo una adolescente, valla a juntarse con un chico mayor que la lleve por mal camino. Primero sobre mi cadáver antes de ver a María junto a un tipo unos cuantos años mayor que ella. Aun es una niña, una adolescente y no puedo permitir que un tipo cualquiera se le acerque.

¿Y donde esta María? Esa es la gran pregunta. Lo más probable es que este con algún chico por allí… no quiero ni imaginármelo. Castraría al chico que esta junto a María en este momento, pero no los he visto…

Vuelvo a suspirar y a beber otro poco de mi copa. Pronto cumpliré treinta y María no querrá que la acompañe mas, aun faltan meses para eso, pero sé que será así. Ella tiene quince…

…

A pasado una hora desde que perdí a María y aun no recibo alguna llamada suya. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, no sé porque espero que esa niña me llame seis horas antes de que cierren el local.

Suspiro y miro mi vaso con agua. En esta hora se me han acercado sietes mujeres; posiblemente de veinticinco años, intentando ligar con migo. Que errado esta el mundo

Miro mi celular y lo guardo. Realmente estoy muy aburrido. Miro a mi lado y el vaso de María ya no está, el puesto esta vacio y quisiera que alguien se sentara junto a mí en la barra para poder conversar.

…

Han pasado dos horas desde que perdí a María y no le he visto ni un pelo, pero sé que sigue en el local porque me llamo para decir que la esperara hasta la hora de cierre. Lo hare, la esperare hasta la hora de cierre y luego tendré una seria conversación con ella. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Realmente estoy muy muy aburrido. ¿Será que ya estoy muy viejo para este tipo de cosas?

Todo sería diferente si estuviera bebiendo un vaso de vodka o gin con gin.

- ¡uno de agua!- escuche una voz femenina a mi lado y me gire para ver si era María, pero no. Era una mujer de unos veinticinco años. Esto era el colmo, yo no quería seguir rechazando a cada mujer que se acercaba para ligar con migo.

La mujer se arrodillo sobre el piso y se abalanzó sobre la barra para que el hombre de los tragos le prestara atención. – ¡Te dije que quiero un vaso de agua!- le grito molesta y el hombre de los tragos le sonrió desde lejos. Posiblemente se demoraría en llevarle el vaso con agua.

Mire mi botella y suspire. –Ten.- le dije estirándole la botella de agua que aun no abría y ella me miro sin entender. – ¿quieres agua? Pues toma. El chico probablemente se va a demorar una hora en traerte una para ti.- le dije y ella entendió que le hablaba con sinceridad.

La tomo, rompió el sello y bebió todo su contenido en un trago. Parece que tenía sed.

Le sonrió, porque encuentro que es graciosa y ella se sonroja dejando la botella sobre la barra. –muchas gracias...- susurra y luego me tiende su mano. –un placer conocer a alguien tan amable como tu.- agrega y tomo su mano en respuesta.

Luego cada uno vuelve a enfocar su vista en la pista de baile y así pasamos la siguiente hora.

Pienso en como esos niños y jóvenes adultos desperdician su vida ligando con extraños. Deberían enfocarse en sus amigos, familia y conocidos. Deberían entablar redes mas solidas con gente que vale la pena, no con alguien que se conoce en una disco cuando están borrachos y a quien no volverán a ver nunca más. – Te creo.- escucho la voz de la mujer y abro los ojos de par en par.

Ella levanta la vista y me sonrió. Esta de pierna en cima mientras apoya sus manos sobre su rodilla. Realmente parece ser que no está interesada en estar en este lugar. ¿Por qué estará aquí?

La miro sin entender porque responde a mis pensamientos. – ¿He dicho algo?- pregunto y ella sonríe algo avergonzada.

Baja la mirada. – lo siento, pensé que me estabas hablando a mi.- dice y entiendo que me había puesto a pensar en voz alta. A veces lo hago sin pensar. – aun así, creo que tienes razón. Las personas no deberían perder su tiempo y llevar su vida de esta manera.- dice aludiendo a quienes estaban bailando en la pista de baile.

La miro sintiendo que se me hace familiar. Tiene un lindo rostro y un cuerpo envidiable para las mujeres; viste una falda tuvo, unos botines con taco y una blusa a rayas de media manga que le queda fenomenal. Una modelo. Sé que es modelo, puedo olerlo y percibirlo ahora que me he fijado más detalladamente en su persona. -¿Por qué tengo la oportunidad de compartir estas horas contigo, aquí, esta noche?- pregunto y ella entrecierra los ojos como si estuviera recordando algo desagradale. Se tapa la cara y suspira para luego chillar irritada.

Su chillido solo es audible para mí ya que la tengo cerca, pero la música alta se encarga de mantenerlo a raya. – Me han obligado.- dijo luego de un rato y sonreí sintiéndome identificado.

- ¿vienes a cargo de alguien?- pregunto y ella me mira divertida. –no, me han traído para que conduzca y los lleve a casa.- me dice y asiento.

Ella me mira curiosa y eleva los ojos como si quisiera recordar algo. - ¿nos conocemos?- pregunta y siento que si. Nos conocemos.

- ¿tú eres? – ¡Tu eres!- exclamo y ella exclama. Ella sonríe y se sonroja bajando la mirada.

¿Será que es ella? ¿Realmente es la chica del team de Okinawa?


	20. Chapter 20

_Ella me mira curiosa y eleva los ojos como si quisiera recordar algo. - ¿nos conocemos?- pregunta y siento que si. Nos conocemos._

_- ¿tú eres? – ¡Tú eres!- exclamo y ella exclama. Ella sonríe y se sonroja bajando la mirada._

_¿Será que es ella? ¿Realmente es la chica del team de Okinawa?_

_…_

Pues sí, esta es la chica con la cual pasaba mis horas libres en Okinawa. Nunca olvidare esas tarde en la playa donde me podía explayar sin barreras ni temerle a nada, fue hace tres o cuatro años y quedo marcado en mi personalidad. Siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a encontrarla, ya que trabajamos en la misma industria, y, ahora, así es. Al fin el destino nos vuelve a unir…

Conversamos un rato sobre nuestras vidas y lo que había sucedido en estos tres años; según ella, según yo son cuatro años.

Ella se rio y apoyo su cabeza contra mi brazo. –No puedo creer que hallas comprado un telescopio…- comenta referente a lo que le había dicho y yo sonrió. Si me compre un telescopio, porque ella me enseño a apreciar las estrellas. -¿me invitaras a verlas?- pregunto y vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante la impetud de su pregunta.

Paso mi brazo por sobre sus hombros y le sobo suavemente el hombro. –Claro, cuando quieras.- afirmo y ella sonríe

Después de todo, acompañar a María no había sido tan malo como creía. – Gracias, María-chan.- musite y la chica me miro sonriendo. Me gusta.

Me gusta… por primera vez, luego de seis años, me gusta una mujer como algo más que una amiga.

…-…-..-…-…-…-…-.-.-.-.-

Me abrazo fuertemente de Shin. Vamos en su motocicleta de vuelta a casa y no quiero morir en el camino. La noche fue demasiado buena como para morir ahora. -¡no me mates Shin!- grito contra su oreja y se que dice algo, pero no lo oigo. Vamos a una velocidad sobre el índice de lo legal y eso me asusta demasiado, valoro lo suficiente mi vida como para morir en un accidente o un choque o cualquier cosa. - ¡por favor!- gimo y creo que me estoy orinando.

Estoy jodida de miedo. Recordare no volver a subirme en una motocicleta con Shin. ¿Cómo es que terminamos así si yo era quien iba a conducir? ¡Ah, sí! Fue un error mío. Nunca más ocupare falda cuando me toque conducir de vuelta en una motocicleta.

Ahora pienso que es mejor que conduzca Shin a que yo, con mi falda, nos pongamos de piloto en la motocicleta.

¡Solo quiero llegar con vida….!

…

- Oko-chan.- dice Shin y aun no quiero soltarlo. – Ya llegamos, bájate.- me ordena por cuarta vez y tengo miedo de abrir los ojos. Aparte, creo que tengo mojada la falta.

- me orine.- digo y Shin suelta una carcajada. –vamos, bájate rápido.- me dice y lo hago. Me bajo y veo que solo había sido una ilusión mía, estaba tan seca como el desierto del Sahara.

Subimos al departamento y allí, Shin, tiene problemas con abrir la cerradura, pero no me permite ayudarle así que disfruto del espectáculo. Se le caen las llaves, no le achunta a la cerradura e intenta abrir su puerta con una tarjeta de crédito.

Luego de veinte minutos podemos entrar y dignarnos a descansar. Como siempre, yo me coloco en el sofá y él en la alfombra, nos ponemos a conversar y terminamos por dormirnos.

…

Despierto y ya son las cuatro de la tarde, sonrió y veo a Shin mirándome como si fuera un perrito abandonado, no sé porque lo hace pero algo me dice que es una mala señal. –Kiyoko-chan…- me dice y se agacha a mi altura, yo aun estoy acostada en el sillón y lo miro expectante, con la esperanza de que sea una buena noticia. Shin suelta una lagrima dramática y me abraza. – ¡Felicidades hija mía!- dice imitando la voz de un padre.

Me dejo abrazar porque no entiendo el motivo de la felicitación hasta que escucho que la televisión está encendida y enfoco mis ojos sobre el aparatito plano. Un programa de farándula.

Yo estoy allí y luego sale Kuon Hizuri. El hombre que me evaluó en mi examen final y el chico de Okinawa. Las mismas personas y tan distintas. No me lo creo. Recuerdo que el hombre de Okinawa es amable, atento y agradable; mientras que el juez evaluador de mi examen final fue estricto y jodidamente podrido de adentro… no crítico a todos y no le dio la aprobación a ningún modelo, aunque eso no fue impedimento para poder graduarme con honores.

¿Cómo?

- …respira.- escucho que me dice Shin y veo que tiene su rostro frente al mío mientras que sus manos están sosteniendo mi cabeza por mis mejillas. Tiene razón, me quede sin aliento.

Le sonrió y bajo la cabeza, ya mejor. –No me lo creo.- digo sentándome en el sofá y él se sienta a mi lado. – es que… no.- vuelvo a decir. Desde que vi a Kuon en el examen, intente convencerme de que eran dos personas que se parecían… que el Kuon del examen no era el mismo hombre que el de Okinawa. Pero ahora… todo es todo. El Kuon de Okinawa es el mismo Kuon del examen, y ellos dos son la misma persona que Tsuruga Ren.

Suspiro y me abrazo las rodillas.

-deberías intentarlo.- me dice Shin y me doy cuenta de que estaba sacando cuentas en voz alta. Le regalo una sonrisa y me sonrojo. El suelta una carcajada y me soba la espalda. – al final, si tenias este lado tierno que decías que tenia tu antigua versión.-

Tiene razón, no lo había notado, pero sigo siendo yo. Lo sé, lo siento y lo entiendo: Soy yo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era tan temprano que aun había neblina en el ambiente. Los arboles mecían sus hojas al ritmo del viento y las pocas personas que habían se dedicaban a trotar o leer sentados en los bancos. Había pocos niños paseando sus perros y los juegos del parque estaban vacios. Era una fría mañana de verano, pero aun así Kiyoko se había levantado para llegar a la hora al parque.

Empezó a caminar por el lado de los juegos infantiles para terminar su recorrido al otro lado del parque. Este tenía una extensión de unos cinco kilómetros y estaba todo dispuesto para el uso del deporte o recreación al aire libre.

Miro el cielo y suspiro. Busco una banca y se acomodo a mirar las hojas bailar. –Jo-san.- escucho la voz de un hombre llamarla por su apellido y se volteo para encontrarse con Kuon Hizuri. Sonrió y se puso de pie sobre el banquillo para quedar a su altura y abrasarlo. – ¡Hizuri-san!- exclamo y el hombre recibió su abraso gratamente.

Kyoko soltó un poco a Kuon para alejarse y mirarlo a la cara. Estaba feliz de verlo.

Kuon de sonrió y coloco sus manos a la altura de la cintura de la chica. Le encantaba. – ¿Estas lista?- le pregunto y kiyoko asintió colocando sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Uno, dos, tres y Kiyoko estaba siendo elevada para saltar la banca con la ayuda de Kuon.

La chica toco el pasto y sonrió. Kuon soltó una risita y se quedaron unos segundos apreciando la felicidad del otro.


	21. Chapter 21

Shin está sentado sobre la mesa mientras me apunta con una linterna a la cara. ¿Dónde la habrá conseguido? Yo necesito una igual para mis salidas nocturnas al parque para ver las estrellas.

- ¡…Oko-chan!- me llama y le prestó atención. – ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho?- me pregunta y sonrió. No he escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho. -¡eres mala de adentro!- me grito y sonreí. –me vas a decir de una buena vez por todas que es lo que hay entre tú y "tu chico de las hadas".- me dijo y suspire. No quería contarle todo a Shin, pero luego de que se enterara por la televisión todo lo que había pasado la semana que él no estuvo en casa, me hace sentir la obligación de tener que hablar con él.

Me mira alzando una ceja y apuntando con su luz a mis ojos. Quiero patearle el culo por apuntar su puta luz a mi rostro, pero no puedo… -Shin-kun, amigo, ¿podrías desatarme las manos?- pregunto y él se pone la luz bajo su cara sonriendo malvadamente; totalmente aterrador.

El me da a conocer que no lo hará y yo pienso no contestar a sus preguntas. Así de fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de encontrarme con la chica de Okinawa en el bar, me entere que se llamaba Kiyoko Eun Jo y es una modelo en ascenso. La contacte a su agencia y le dejaron mi mensaje. Ella no dudo en llamarme y nos juntamos, a los tres días de haber sabido su identidad, en un parque cercano de su departamento.

Buenos recuerdos…

Ahora somos el tema a comentar en la televisión, pero no nos importa. No nos hemos besado y somos "simples amigos"… tengo que reconocer que ella actúa con un espíritu increíble. Gracias a sus respuestas rápidas ante los paparazis nos hemos salvados de ser titulados como pareja oficial por los medios faranduleros.

En pocas palabras, es la chica ideal que deseo tener. Me encanta.

Luego de nuestro encuentro en el parque nos juntamos por una semana, cada tarde y noche, en mi departamento a ver las estrellas. Ella las ama y a mí me encanta verla amar algo; así que no había problema, todos felices.

Han pasado tres días desde que dejo mi departamento con la escusa de que debía volver al suyo antes de que su general la pillara fuera. No tengo idea de quién es su general, pero no le pediré que me lo diga.

Han pasado tres días y no ha sabido nada de ella. La he llamado y no contesta, le he dejado mensajes con su manager en su agencia y no hay respuesta, el pobre hombre que es su manager tampoco sabe que ha pasado, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Creo que es el destino. La acerca y la aleja de mi como un yo-yo…

Esta vez no me rendiré. Han pasado seis años desde que me rendí por última vez y es a primera vez que siento algo igual como a lo que sentía en ese entonces; yo realmente la amo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban en un centro comercial, camino a comprar los víveres para la semana, caminaban de la mano como cualquier pareja común y corriente. Kiyoko usaba una blusa con mangas más largas que sus brazos y Shin llevaba una camisa que se le marcaba al cuerpo. Era un día de verano en donde no hacia tanta calo y se podía permitir usar ropas como esas.

Kiyoko miro de reojo a Shin y este sonrió complacido. La chica no podía creer que su amigo, padre y hermano le estuviera haciendo esto. –Te odio.- le susurro y el chico asintió complacido por el cumplido. El sabía que se ganaría el odio momentáneo de la chica, pero no dejaría pasar lo sucedido.

Hace cuatro días había vuelto de una semana en la casa de sus padres y se había enterado que su protegida; Kiyoko Eun Jo o Kyoko Mogami, había pasado la semana en la casa de un hombre completamente desconocido, para él. Realmente no le importaba mucho, pero cuando se entero que el elegido había sido Kuon Hizuri, se preocupo al punto extremo de sacarle las palabras a la buena o a la mala. La chica se había negado a contarle lo sucedido y tuvo que tomar algunas determinaciones extremas. Como amarrarla a una silla durante los tres días pasados con el fin de que la chica cediera y le comentara algo, pero Kiyoko se había negado y no le quedaba otra que seguir con su plan para conseguir información.

No es que fuera sapo o entrometido, sino que quería escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir para ayudarla a solucionar el conflicto interior con el que cargaba hace cuatro años. Nunca olvidaría el sentimiento que puso su amiga cuando le comento sobre su pasado y el gran cambio que había sufrido. Le toco el corazón y ahora se veía obligado a ayudar, a su manera.

Kiyoko no había podido ir a trabajar durante esos tres días porque había estado amarrada de pies y manos. La mayoría del tiempo a una silla y Shin era quien la alimentaba o desataba de la silla para que fuera al baño. Era complicado manejarse con las manos y los pies atados pero ya se había acostumbrado.

Ahora, luego de pasar tres días encerrados entre cuatro paredes, debían buscar alimentos para continuar con el encerramiento. Cualquiera pensaría que Kiyoko podía escapar y que era oportunidad perfecta, pero Shin era muy astuto y se había encargado de buscar la forma de que eso no fuera posible.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue esposarla a su lado, la muñeca de ella con la muñeca de él, lo cual disimulaban con la ropa que usaban.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección para Shin y Kiyoko solo debía seguir con su fuerza de voluntad en alto. Esto era la guerra.

…

Ha pasado una semana del regreso de Shin y de mi encarcelamiento y quiero darme por vencida.

Shin ha salido a una sesión de foto y volverá en cuatro horas más, cuando ya sean las nueve de la noche… quiero salir, quiero ver a Kuon y ver las estrellas, pero estoy amarrada a mi fiel amiga; la silla.

Pienso que podría desatarme moviendo mis muñecas, nunca lo he intentado pero lo he visto en muchas películas y… podría funcionar.

Muevo mis muñecas y pasan minutos. Cuartos de hora hasta que lo logro. Es un milagro el que haya funcionado.

Me suelto la otra muñeca y puedo suspirar al fin. Es grandioso, soy libre… creo que voy a llorar. No, mejor no, tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo.

Me desato los amarres de los tobillos y sonrió complacida. Soy mejor que Shin.

Corro a mi habitación y busco mi cartera pero no la encuentro. ¡Ese imbécil se ha llevado mis documentos y dinero! Lo detesto… pero me agreda, no tengo mucho que hacer en su contra. Sabía que esto pasaría si se enteraba de lo que siento por Kuon…

Siempre lo he amado, Kuon, Ren, Corn…. Toda mi vida.

Sonrió y me dejo de pensar como boba para buscar unos zapatos cómodos y salir en busca del hombre. Saco un abrigo y me lo coloco. Me miro frente al espejo y sonrió; estoy usando un vestido, uno zapatos lindos y cómodos, llevo el pelo tomado en un tomate y uso el abrigo que me llega más abajo que el vestido.

Estoy lista.

Voy hasta la puerta y veo que le ha puesto. Suspiro y, de la mesita que esta junto a la puerta, saco una llave que abre todas las capas de la puerta. Me la guardo en el bolsillo y salgo rápidamente. Bajo por las escaleras y me despido amablemente del conserje.

…

Luego de haber llegado al parque recuerdo que ya ha pasado una semana desde que no voy a encontrarme con Kuon a ese lugar, lo más probable es que no este y este arriesgando mi pellejo por nada. Suspiro y me siento frente a los juegos infantiles para entretenerme con algo.

No volveré a ese departamento, en eso estoy segura.

Podría ir al departamento de Kuon, recuerdo su dirección… pero queda al otro lado de Tokio y no tengo dinero para un taxi. ¿Habrá alguien que me lleve amablemente? No, hoy en día eso ya no resulta.

Suspiro y miro a los niños jugar.

Me quedo perdida en la sensación del viento contra mi cara hasta que siento que un niño tira de mi chaqueta. Abro los ojos y lo miro dulcemente. –señorita, ¿podría ayudarme a buscar a mi perro?- me pide y miro a ambos lados buscando a los padres del niño. – Si.- digo y me pongo de pie. El me toma de la mano y me guía por el parque.

Miro al niño y parece tener rasgos muy lindos, cuando crezca será un chico de un buen material. -¿y tus padres?- le pregunto y el me mira, piensa y luego sonrrie.

- mamá está leyendo y papa está comprando una bebida… anda, tenemos que encontrar a yoghi.- dice y suelto un suspiro. Los niños de hoy en día. -¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto y no hace falta que me conteste ya que escuchamos a una mujer gritar como desesperada mientras corre hacia nosotros. Nos giramos y vemos a la medre del chico. ¿Cómo lo es? Eso es porque obviamente es la madre del chico. – ¡Kouta!- grita su madre, esta vez, alegre de ver a su hijo bien.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al ver que la mujer está a punto de llorar de la felicidad. Me alegra tremendamente.

- Kouta… mi hijo.- le dijo tomándolo por los hombros. El niño sonrió pero bajo la cabeza y yo abrí los ojos de par en par. -¿Quién te ha dado permiso para irte fuera del rango de mi visión?- le dijo causando temor a cualquiera que la viera en ese papel.

¿En qué clase de madre se había convertido esta mujer?


	22. Chapter 22

La mujer pregunto y el chico bajo la mirada apenado por hacer enojar a su madre. -... me alegro de tenerte nuevamente frente a mi.- dice la mujer y le besa la cabeza al niño para luego ponerse de pie y mirarme. Yo suelto la mano del pequeño y no sé qué decir, ¡fue el niño quien me tomo de la mano! ¡Yo solo quería encontrar a yoghi! ¡Yoghi!

-gracias…- dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia y tomando la mando de su hijo quien me miro para luego imitar a su madre.

Sonrío algo avergonzada y ella levanta la cabeza mirándome con unos ojos que expresaban alegría. –gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño…- comento y le sonreí. –discúlpeme, no quería alejar a su hijo de usted.- digo y ella hace un gesto con la mano como si no importara; es un gesto tan propio de ella, que creo que nada nos ha separado por estos seis años.

-no te preocupes, siempre hace lo mismo.- dice y sonrió.

- se le ha perdido el perro.- comento y me mira como si le acabara de decir la peor cosa del mundo. Me queda mirando unos segundo y luego mira a su hijo quien parece estar observando cualquier cosa que lo entretuviera durante ese tiempo. El niño debe tener un año y medio por su estatura y… valla, es realmente sorprendente, porque sus palabras las modula muy bien. ¿Un año y medio? Increíble, de seguro que es superdotado.

La mujer de cabellos negros suspira y me mira suplicante. –Disculpa, pero ¿podrías ayudarnos a buscar al perro?- pregunta y sonrió asintiendo.

Ella estira su mano. – mi nombre es Kanae Kotonami. Un placer.- me dice y tomo su mano sintiendo la calidez que desprende su piel.- soy Jo, también es un placer.- digo y ella asiente.

Ella le dice a su hijo que salga a buscar al animal, pero que no se separe mucho de nosotras.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene?- pregunto y ella me sonríe. – ya va para los tres años. – me dice y siento una punzada en mi corazón.

- es muy astuto y muy lindo.- digo mientras mantengo mi respiración controlada atreves de un conteo mental. Siento que me quedare sin aire.

- sí, saco mi inteligencia y la belleza es por parte del padre.- dice y le regalo una sonrisa.

Nos dedicamos durante una hora a buscar al perro sin tener mayor suerte. No lo encontramos y Moko-san paree estarse preocupando. – el perro es de mi esposo, no puedo perderlo… sería un gran golpe para el.- me dice y siento ganas de abrasarla, pero me limito a tomarle la mano y darle un par de palmaditas. –Lo encontraremos, tranquila Mo…- digo deteniendo mis palabras y carraspeo para ocultar la palabra que deje a medias. Estuve a punto de decir "Moko-san", debo tener más cuidado.

Ella me sonríe y nos separamos un poco para buscar al animal.

Lo encontramos acostado bajo un árbol y Kanae le puso rápidamente la correa para que no volviera a escapar. Fue un alivio encontrarlo y pudimos dedicarnos a conversar el resto del tiempo, hasta que Moko-san dijo que eran las ocho y media; hora de volver a casa. Suspiro y acaricio al perro que estaba echado sobre mis piernas. – eres realmente agradable Jo-san, quisiera seguir conversando contigo; pero mi marido tiene que estar vuelto loco buscándonos y ya han pasado tres horas desde que nos separamos en la zona de juegos para niños. – me comento y yo asentí. –podríamos compartir dirección de email.- digo y ella asiente.

- sí, pero mas allá de eso, me gustaría hacer algo para compensarte lo de hoy. Nos ayudaste a buscar a yoghi y te estoy totalmente agradecida. Hago cualquier cosa, una salida, un café, un almuerzo… lo que me pidas.- me dice y sonrió; Kanae ha cambiado bastante en estos seis años. Siento que ha madurado, que hemos madurado y ya no somos las mismas niñas de antes… las dos hemos aprendido de las lecciones de vida.

-¿estás segura?- pregunto a Kanae y ella asiente amablemente. Se pone de pie y me estira la mano para ayudarme a parar.

Nos quedamos frente a frente y hago una dogesa. –Podrías llevarme hasta un edificio en el barrio oeste de Tokio.- digo y escucho que me dice "sí, claro". La miro y ella está llamando a su hijo. El niño viene corriendo hasta nosotros y me mira sonriendo. – vamos, dame la dirección y te llevamos hasta ahí.- dice y siento que voy a explotar de la emoción. Esto realmente es más que maravilloso, es sorprendentemente bueno.

Camino junto a la mujer y le doy la dirección. – ¿Vives ahí?- me pregunta sorprendida y niego. -¿segura que puedes llevarme?- le vuelvo a pregunta y ella asiente. –claro, yo vivo a unas cuantas manzanas de allí, serian unos cinco minutos en auto y unos quince caminando.- me comenta dándome a conocer que vive muy cerca y seria de mala persona negarse a llevarme.

Suspiro satisfecha y ella suelta una risita ante mi felicidad. – lo siento.- dice algo avergonzada. –no te preocupes, es que estoy tan feliz… no sabes el bien que me estás haciendo al llevarme hasta allí.- digo y ella hace un gesto de que estoy exagerando las cosas, pero no es así. Ella realmente me está salvando el pellejo.

Cuando llegamos a donde han aparcado el auto, veo a un hombre apoyado en el vehículo y le sonrió. Es Yashiro, tiene un par de años encima, pero sigue viéndose igual de bien; es como si no envejeciera.

El me mira y sonríe. Saluda a su esposa e hijo y Kanae me presenta como Jo-san y le dice que nos llevara porque vivimos cerca. Le recuerdo que no vivo ahí y ella hace el gesto de "no pasa nada".

Me subo al vehículo y Yashiro se interesa por saber mi carrera, mis gustos y él como conocí a su mujer, pero este último no lo logro a contestar por que Kanae comienza a hablar de lo grandiosa que es la fecha del año. Ella tiene razón, estamos en pleno verano, cerca de la navidad y es una fecha realmente bonita.

Ella me sonríe y así pasamos todo el viaje, conversando de nosotros y del pequeño diablillo de Kouta. Les pregunto a Yashiro y Kanae como es que se conocieron y formaron el romance y ellos hacen un pequeño resumen que no alcanzan a terminar porque hemos llegado hasta el edificio.

- aquí vive el tío Kuon!- exclama Kouta y Kanae suelta una risita.

- ¿qué departamento tienes Jo-san?, ¿te acompaño?- pregunto Kanae y yo negué con la cabeza.

- no te preocupes, es en el piso quince (el último piso del edificio), el conserje ya me conoce y no habrá problema.- digo bajándome del auto y despidiéndome de la linda familia. Como los extrañaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonrió cuando Jo-san se baja y suelto un suspiro de alegría. Me había gustado compartir mi tiempo con ella y me sentía mejor al haberle devuelto la mano llevándola hasta el edificio. Miro la construcción y la veo entrar rápidamente.

- ¿…se conocerán?- pregunto Yashiro y me doy cuenta que lleva rato hablándome. El me sonríe y sabe que no le había prestado atención.

- este es el edificio de Kuon… y en el piso quince esta el departamento de Kuon.- dice y suelto un bufido. –creo que estas exagerando, solo es coincidencia.- digo y el sonríe de medio lado. –no, no lo es… el departamento de Kuon es todo el último piso; ósea el piso quince.- me explica y abro los ojos de par en par.

-ósea que… esa mujer y Kuon… ¿lo ha superado? … no lo creo. Kuon siempre… eran las chicas las que querían con él y ahora… tiene a una chica de un rostro hermoso bajo su mismo techo… ¡ahí Yashiro!- exclamo sorprendida y el suelta una carcajada. - ¿quieres comprobarlo?- me pregunta y yo asiento. Sí, quiero saber si esa chica es la que ha logrado enamorar a Ren en estos últimos días, porque desde la última vez que lo vi; hace seis días, está loco porque no ha podido contactar a un mujer que para él es muy importante… ¿realmente es esta chica?

Yashiro apaga el motor del auto y me mira. Sí, quiero saberlo… necesito saber si esa chica es quien ha venido a remplazar a mi amiga Kyoko.


	23. Chapter 23

Yashiro sonríe y saca su teléfono móvil, marca el número de Ren y este contesta. –Kuon? ¿Cómo estas amigo?- le pregunta y el hombre contesta y luego le corta.

Kanae lo mira curiosa. -¿Qué ha sucedido?- pregunta y Yashiro sonríe dejando el móvil sobre el cenicero del auto. –me ha saludado, me dijo que está bien y justo ha sonado el timbre. Me pidió un segundo, escuche la voz de la chica y Kuon rápidamente me dijo que me hablaba después cortándome la llamada.- explica Yashiro y Kanae asintió comprendiendo que Kuon ya estaba dando el siguiente paso a la situación; era el único que no lo había hecho y eso la había sentirse feliz por él.

Todo iba para mejor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

Estamos en el departamento de Kuon, en el balcón mientras disfruto de su telescopio; amo ese telescopio. – Te amo…- susurro mientras observo por el lente y él me deja una taza de café a mi lado, sobre la mesa de cristal que tenia a juego con las sillas.

-¿me amas a mi o amas al telescopio?- pregunto sentándose frente mío alrededor de la mesa. Lo mire de reojo y acaricie suavemente el frio metal blanco del aparato que me permite ver las estrellas. – Claro que te amo a ti mi amor.- comento mientras le regalo una mirada de lujuria.

El me imita y decido rápidamente desviar el tema. Miro la taza con café. -¿es un triple?- pregunto y el asiente mientras bebe la suya. – Gracias Kuon-san.- digo y sonríe.

Mientras disfrutaba de las estrellas el me pregunta el porqué no había contestado a sus llamadas y decido ignorarlo, pero no se cansa de preguntar y dejo el telescopio a un lado para invertir algo bueno que contestar. Pongo mis manos sobre la mesa tomando una posición seria, quería decirle que mi gato había muerto y estuve en luto por una semana; pero no pude ya que el tomo mis manos y las levanto. Se las acerco a la cara y frunció el ceño. – Lo sabia… las vi cuando entraste.- dijo y supe que estaba hablando de mis muñecas ¿acaso me habían quedado las marcas de las cuerdas?

Le arrebato mis manos y las acerco a mi cara, la luz no es escasa porque hemos alumbrado con muchas velas, al igual que todas las noches que pase con él, así que veía perfectamente el color marrón que tenía mi piel a la altura de las muñecas. Mierda, esto no debería haber pasado.

Miro a Kuon y el parece enfurecido. – tranquilo, no es lo que estas imaginando.- digo, pero ni siquiera se que es lo que está pasando por su cabeza.

- quien ha sido, dime. Dime él porque tienes esas marcas en tus muñecas.- me pidió en un tono… bueno, no me lo pidió, me lo exigió.

- lo siento… no puedo contártelo… no es para tanto, solo he forcejeado con una cuerda.- digo intentando quitarle importancia al asunto pero Kuon ahora si esta molesto.

Se puso de pie y me tomo de la mano para llevarme dentro. Me sentó en el sillón y fue hasta el comedor por una silla para sentarse frente mío. Se cruzo de brazos y suspiro. – bien, ahora me vas a explica que parte de "tenia atada una cuerda a mis muñecas y he forcejeado con ella", es normal.- me dijo y sonreí bajando la mirada. Debía inventarme algo bueno ahora ya, pero no tuve los segundos suficientes ya que me tomo del mentó y me sostuvo para que lo mirara a los ojos. –no desvíes la mirada… mírame a los ojos.- me exiguo y le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos antes de sonrojarme. No podía mirarlo tanto tiempo sin sonrojarme. ¿Acaso el no entendía eso?

- vamos, dime.- dijo y suspire para pensar si debía hablar o no.

Tampoco era algo tan grave, solo había sido mi orgullo contra el de Shin, era algo común en nuestra casa, siempre nos tratábamos igual y hacíamos cosas extremas. En mi caso, le he quitado sus papeles de residente japonés y los he quemado, otras veces he tomado su ropa y la he cortado en cuadritos con la tijera, también he cambiado su crema hidratante con crema para postres, he vendido su ipad, te licuado su móvil, le he teñido visos, lo he esposado a un poste de "prohibido estacionar", le he mandado flores a sus novias pasajeras las que después parecen chapes a su lado, lo he drogado con brownies y no me acuerdo del resto.

Kuon alzo una ceja y solté una risita, nunca olvidaría las expresiones del rostro de Shin cada vez que le he hecho una de esas bromitas que no matan a nadie.

Kuon me miro preocupado sin entender nada y luego de unos segundos relajo la mirada.

Me tendí sobre el sillón para seguir riendo hasta que me canse. –Lo siento Kuon-san, pero no puedo contarle.- dije volviéndome a sentar y el asintió con su cabeza para mirar el cielo del departamento. –no se preocupe, son simples bromas las que me llevan a esto.- dije mostrando mi muleca y el sonrió.

- aun así, no pides que me lo quite de la cabeza.- dice y yo me siento algo culpable.

El se inclina hacia mí y toma mi muñeca, la acaricia y la besa. -…no me creerás pero se ven muy feas.- dijo y me sonrojé. Me acerque para mirarla y él seguía sosteniendo mi mano. Si, de cerca algo se notaban; pero de lejos ni se veían.

Levente mi mirada y me encontré solo a unos centímetros de Kuon. Nuestras miradas estaban fijas en la del otro. Nuestras respiraciones al mismo compas…

¡Kami-sama, Jesús, Buda, Zeus y todos los dioses!, me van a perdonar pero mi fuerza de voluntad no es sobre humana o como la de un inmortal.

Shin Dong, te quiero, te respeto y agradezco todo lo que haces por mi… pero ni mil años de escarmiento he harían decirte que esta sería la primera vez que voy a besar a Kuon Hizuri como Kiyoko Eun Jo.

Nuestro labios se encontraron nos fundimos en un sentimiento mutuo que llevábamos a flor de piel, desde el primer momento que nos vimos en Okinawa hasta ahora. Era cálido, sus labios eran suaves y sus movimientos eran tiernos. Había cambiado...yo había cambiado… nuestros sentimientos eran más puros y nuestras caricias con más pasión.

Sus manos pasaron de mis muñecas hasta mis mejillas y desde allí guiaron a mi cabeza hasta que quedo sobre el sofá. Sonreí y fue Kuon, esta vez, el que asalto mi boca con sus dulces caricias.

Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo reconociendo el cuerpo que les pertenecía desde años memoriales, mis piernas se enlazaron con las de él y el calor de su cuerpo encendía al mío. Amaba a Kuon.

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi pecho y mi muslo, allí reconocieron lo suyo y continuaron arrebatándome gemidos de placer que había olvidado que podía entonar. Todo fue mágico e inolvidable y con una pasión contenida de hace años.

Pasamos la noche en su cama y despertamos abrazados. El me beso la frente y yo sus labios. -…no quiero echar a perder el momento.- dijo y me sonó a que todo lo maravilloso había acabado.- pero tu celular lleva sonando desde la media noche.- me dijo y recordé haberlo escuchado mientras Kuon y yo hacíamos el amor. Me sonrojé y me levante rápidamente para ir por él. ¿Desde cuándo que andaba con mi celular? Ayer no recordaba tenerlo y ahora está en mi abrigo. Que místico.

Lo saque y encontré una nota pegada al aparato. "sabia que te escaparías, lo tenía todo preparado; las cuerdas flojas, la llave de emergencia, el abrigo y tu celular dentro de este. ¿Creías que eras más inteligente que yo? No, boba. Ahora contesta el puto aparatito y deja de darme dolores de cabeza. Atte.; Shin Dong, el hombre que te atormentara hasta que le cuentes la verdad de tu relación"

¿Esto era un sueño o era verdad?... tome la nota, la arrugue y sentí las manos de Kuon tomarme por la cintura. Estamos desnudos. – ¿está todo bien?- pregunta curioso y yo desbloqueo la pantalla de mi móvil. Batería completa, se nota que lo tenía todo preparado. 20 llamadas pérdidas y una entrante. –shhh!- le digo a Kuon y el asiente quedándose abrasado de mi.

Contesto y pongo mi celular en la oreja donde no tengo a Kuon. – ¡valla valla, la reina del drama!, que alegría y honor poder comunicarme con usted.- dice y siento que se me quieres escapar un carcajada, pero me la aguanto. – sí, tiene que ser todo un honor para ti…- digo y Shin me interrumpe. – debías volver anoche a la casa, no estaba dentro de mis planes que te quedaras fuera… pensé que solo saldrías por las cuatro horas.- me dijo algo preocupado y sentí que Kuon ejercía un poco mas de presión un mi cintura ¿estará escuchando lo que dice Shin?

- pues no. No volveré para jugar con mi amiga la soga.- digo y Shin suelta una carcajada débil. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

- eso lose, pero me gustaría... me gustari aque estuvieras aquí… Kiyoko, te necesito.- dijo en un tono que soy capaz de reconocer a kilómetros. ¡El perro de Shin se ha muerto! O algo así, porque suena muy triste.

- volveré en un par de días.- digo y Kuon me besa el cuello. –Luego me hablaras de tus problemas….- digo con la intención de cortar pero Shin es más rápido y me lo grita haciéndome soltar el teléfono y que esta caiga al piso. –¡María Elena me dijo que está embarazada, YO SOY EL PADRE!- grita a todo pulmón antes de que se corte la llamada y creo que, si no hubiera sido por los brazos de Kuon alrededor de mi cintura, me hubiera desmoronado en el suelo.

Me quedo sin aire. Mis costillas no ceden y mis pulmones no crecen.

Kuon me toma en brazos y me pone sobre la cama. La notica de Shin es una buena notica, pero mi mente no es capaz de procesar más buenas nuevas y mi corazón está saturado de felicidad. Colapse. Shin realmente ama a María Elena, la conoció en un evento de pasarela y desde ahí que son amigos… ahora tendrá algo con que entretenerse que no sea yo. Es una notica estupenda pero me cuenta respirar.

Kuon está sobre mí tomando mi cara y preguntando qué es lo que me sucede. Ya se dio cuenta que no he exhalado ni inalado. Necesito aire… oxigeno, lo que sea; todo me vale.

-¡oye!- me exclama y me cubro la cara, mis manos están temblorosas y lose, lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada. Me concentro en respirar y me controlo. Luego de unos minutos puedo volver a respirar. - ¿Estas mejor?- me pregunta Kuon y yo asiento. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- me pregunta y nos sentamos en la cama.

Pienso en si es el momento como para abrir una puerta hacia mi pasado y sigo que sí, es el momento en superarlo todo y crecer como persona. –ocasionalmente me quedo sin aire.- le digo y él me apega a él y me susurra al oído.- ¿y podría remedia, eso yo, haciéndote respiración boca a boca cada vez que haga falta?

Me sonrojo y siento que me falta el aire.

No estaría de más que me diera la respiración boca a boca en este momento.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**_FIN_**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>bueno, aquí termina este fic. estoy agradecida por todas las lecturas que tiene y eternamente en deuda con andrea y adoriana-chan por haber comentado este fic. también muy agradecida de quienes lo han agregado a su favorito o lo están siguendo<p>

ahora que a acabado la historia, pienso que tiene que haberles quedado muchas vacios en la historia, pero ya esta echa si y no hay mas vuelta que darle.

espero que hallan disfrutado de estos veintitrés capítulos, tanto como yo. ahora me dedicare a leer otros fics, como el que me ha dicho adoriana-chan.

¡viva skip beat! ¡viva, viva!

ahora les quiero desear un buen año nuevo, que celebren como mas les guste; en mi caso sera en mi camita viendo los fuego artificiales.

si tu viera que decidir entre continuar la historia o no... lo pensaría, aunque necesitaría ideas... podría haber mas romance entre kyoko y kuon o tal vez los separe, pero me ha gustado mucho este final "semi" abierto.

ahorita... si fueran tan amables de decirme si les gusto, si me odian, si escribo como la chimba y desean que me meta este fic a donde no me llega la luz del sol... todo es bien venido.

¡viva skip beat!

besitos, galletas y churrascos (echos con los tomantes y las paltas que me van a llegar por la cabeza.) para todos!


End file.
